Chocolate Eyes
by JessicaAmber
Summary: He killed her parents and stole away with her into the night...She was just a small child...He watched her grow and waited. Waited until she was ready and he took her for his own. Will he keep her or kill her? And can she survive the man and the monster?
1. Chapter 1 - My first Christmas present

He was having the worst night. He hated the holidays. He dreaded his brother's visit. Stefan would come and visit with Katherine, rubbing her under his nose, making him feel like shit. Reminding him she chose his brother and he was alone. 140 years had passed and water was well under the bridge. He would smile and be his usual cocky self. Make sure he had some pretty blonde (thoroughly compelled) blood bag on his arm to keep up appearances but it was all just a mask. And when they left, the mask crumbled. Luckily they only visited from Georgia once a year. It wasn't long to keep up a façade.

He looked at the tree Jade had decorated, or was it Jessica? He compelled her to make the place look festive before they arrived. Now they were gone and his pretend girlfriend lay drained at his feet. He was tempted to rip the damn thing down and burn it. He went to pour another drink only to find the bar was empty. Pissed off, he stomped out to his car the kicking down the tree as he passed sending baubles flying across the room.

3 hours and three bottles (and half a waitress) later he stumbled out of Mystic Grill and over to his car. He made it about a minute down the road before his engine cut out. Fuck! This was turning out to be a really bad night. He slammed open his car door, wrenching it off its hinges then kicked it for good measure. He knew he's regret that when he was sober. He loved his car, it was a classic. But right now he was pissed in both senses of the word. Too tired to speed home he slowly ambled through town towards the Salvatore mansion just as it was beginning to snow. "_I should have compelled that waitress back with me, Keep me entertained, and I bet she had a car…damn"_ Whilst muttering to himself he noticed a couple coming towards him. They were wrapped up warm with bundles of presents in their arms, walking home he presumed. They looked happy, and this made his stomach churn.

Any other night he may have let them pass alive but not tonight, he was too far gone. This scene in front of his was just the icing on the cake. His palms twitched and he felt the veins below his eyes itching to surface. He would enjoy this. Just as the couple were about to pass him the husband politely murmured "_Evening_" and his wife looked up and smiled "Damon returned her smile with his own sly, twisted version before grabbing the woman and speeding her into the alley behind. He wasted no time ripping of her scarf and sinking his teeth into her very warm neck. She screamed and he moaned in approval and bit deeper, speeding the blood flow. She smelled of cinnamon and tasted like the mulled wine she must have been enjoying earlier that evening. He crushed her closer to his chest, hearing one of her ribs break in the process but she was too far gone to react. He was draining her quickly.

Damon faintly heard the husband shouting after them. As he drank, he watched him enter the alley and gently lay down the large bundle he was carrying behind a crate before running at Damon full force. Damon barely stumbled whereas the man yelped in pain but continued to hit and shove at Damon to release his wife _"Anne, Anne! Get off her! What are you doing?! Let go!" _Damon smiled into her neck_ "As you wish" and a_s he finished off the wife he let her body slump to the floor and stepped back. He saw the look on the husbands face and smiled and watched the emotions play out. They both knew she was gone. First shock, then horror, then finally devastation and all in a matter of seconds. Damon watched as he ran to her side and scooped her up in his arms, rocking her back and forth _"Anne, wake up! Anne, please, wake up…wake up. Please please…"_

Damon stood watching and licking his lips, immensely proud of himself. Not only a fantastic meal but he had succeeded in making another being as miserable as he was. _"I think I let him wallow a while longer before I finish him too"._

He waited for the anger to come from this man. It always did. They would turn to Damon, the man, the murderer, the monster and their fight would return. It was the fun part. Letting them put up a fight. He waited for the husband to turn and face him. To defend what honour or memory was left of his wife. To do something! Anything! But this guy wasn't even acknowledging Damon was there. He just continued holding his wife, sobbing into her hair, kissing her face. The smugness was fading quickly. He was starting to feel for this guy. He felt his pain.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to put this man out of this misery. He would make it quick for him. He strode over to the husband, lifted him off the ground and spun him round to face him. Damon saw the change in his demeanour, like he had just snapped out of something. He looked panicked but not the way his victims usually did. He did not fight for his life as Damon dug his fangs into his neck. He just stared, panicked at the bundle of present he lay by the crate. It was all over in seconds. He disposed of the evidence at vamp speed. Everything was returned to normal within minutes.

Just as he was about the leave he remembered the bundle of presents by the crate. About to leave them his curiosity was spiked? Why spend time worrying about gifts instead of running straight for his wife? And why was he staring at them as he died? He vamped over to the crate and peered down at the bundle. It wasn't a present. It was a patterned blanket with something inside. He heard the heartbeat and steady breathing before he saw her face. The guy had covered her well. As he peeled back the blanket he first saw her hair, thick, dark, chocolate brown hair, then some rosy cheeks and perfect plump pink mouth, pouting. Her eyes were closed and her hands were up by her chin _"tiny fingers"_. She was wrapped up in a red scarf, hat and ear muffs. _"No wonder, she slept through everything, I bet she can't hear a thing through all that" _He guessed her age at around five but she was very small for her age. She was beautiful.

Before he knew what he was doing he had scooped her up in his arms and was carrying her home. He didn't understand why and he knew he should get rid of her but every fibre in his body was telling him to protect her, not hurt her. He thought about dropping her outside the police station, or hospital but his feet kept carrying him back home. He continued to argue with himself until the small bundle stirred. He looked down and was met by two big tired chocolate eyes. He knew he was going to be selfish and keep her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lies, apples and cinnamon

It took a while for the girl to come round. Once the grogginess subsided she focussed on his face. Confusion then panic flickered across her features and she went stock still in his arms. _Right, _Damon thought _what do I do now? This seemed so much simpler when she was sleeping. _Her eyes never left Damon's, like a deer in headlights._ No tears, she's pretty brave _he thought_._ She started shivering so he went to zip up her coat and spotted her name stitched inside_. Elena Gilbert. Elena, it suits her. _As he touched her jacket she flinched. Damon sighed. He knew he would need to compel her but what should he make her believe? Part of him didn't want to. She was too small and perfect and he had heard bad things from messing with a mind so young. He didn't want to turn her into an emotionless zombie. He needed more time to think of a story but right now the guilt of what he had done was sinking in. He needed to ease his conscience._ Probably best to just explain things, editing here and there, then I'll just compel her to sleep. Here goes. _

"_Hello Elena, My names Damon." _He waited

"_Where's my Mum, where's Dad?" _

"_I'm sorry Elena. There was an accident on the way home. Your Mum and Dad got hurt. They are gone now." _

There was a short pause. Small frown lines appeared on her forehead as she processed the information. It was adorable.

"_When will they come back?" She questioned._

"_I'm sorry Elena, They won't be coming back"_

Her bottom lip begins to wobble and her eyes fill with moisture.

"_Where did they go?" _Elena almost whispers

"_To heaven" _Damon whispers back

Instantly her eyes squeezed shut and the the tears began to quietly flow. Damon placed his hand gently on her chin and lifted her face so her eyes meet his. He caught her in his stare and she was mesmerized.

"_Before your Mum and Dad died, they asked me to look after you. Elena you are not scared of me. You are safe with me. You are going to stay with me until we find your family. Now sleep"_

The compulsion was instant and her head fell back. Damon moved her in his arms so she was more comfortable, resting her head on his shoulder and sped the rest of the way home. He took her up to his room and went to place her in bed. He managed to unwrap her scarf and remove her hat, earmuffs, gloves and boots. Once she was unwrapped the scent hit him. She smelled like her mother but sweeter, warm apples and cinnamon. He stared salivating.

Just as he tried to lower her onto the duvet she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her small fingers gently curling in his hair. Her head lulled to the side exposing her neck right under his mouth. This was torture. Luckily he had fed…a lot today, otherwise, he doubted he would be unable to resist. _I think I'll have one tiny pleasure though _he reasoned with his monster_._ He buried his head in her neck and breathed in, holding her close, wrapping himself in her scent and warmth. It was bliss. He imagined how soft her skin must be. Biting her would be like sliding his fangs into butter. He could see her tiny veins pumping in her neck.

Damon heard her mumble in her sleep and felt her arms hug him. He froze, momentarily shocked, but then relaxed, smiled into her hair, and hugged her back, sudden blood lust completely forgotten. A warm feeling spread in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't put his finger on what it was. He had never felt it before. All he was sure of was, the lonely feeling was temporarily gone.

He gently tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead. _"Goodnight Elena"_ he whispered. As soon as he left the room and his head cleared of her scent, he stormed down to his study _"What the fuck am I doing!" _he shouted to himself. He poured a large glass of whiskey. Why this girl? Was he that desperate for company, to steal a child from their dead parents? He would be rid of her soon. Not that his moral compass exactly pointed north but he knew he needed to return her. Someone would find where she belonged. Or hell, he should have drained her just now. He had thought about it. He shook that thought right out of his head. Imagining her dead, drained, lifeless was not a nice thought. He lied to her and he was lying to himself.

He had no intention of finding her family or giving her up. Not just yet anyway. He found her fascinating. Frustrated he smashed his glass into the fireplace and held his head. _This is messed up_ he collapsed in his chair, resting his head, listening to her steady heartbeat. He closed his eyes and drifted off, dreaming of warm soft skin, blood dripping on snow, small arms hugging his neck and those chocolate eyes…


	3. Chapter 3 - Broken baubles and bunnies

He sat at the foot of the bed and watched her sleep, slightly worried. It was mid-morning and he'd been up for hours. _How much sleep does she need?! Good question really. Do children need more than adults? I'm gonna wake her, No, I can't. She looks so peaceful. Yes she needs to wake up. This is ridiculous. But what if she cries again? I'll do it gently. I could make some loud noises outside my room. Or just pat her on the hand a few times, yeah, that should work…_ Whilst Damon battled with his inner monologue he didn't notice the small person in bed starting to stir.

A small voice murmured from the bed. Damon watched Elena sit up slowly. He noticed she seemed to be feeling around for something but she didn't dare look away from him.

"_Um…Good morning"_ Damon almost whispered. She gave him a shy smile. He wanted to be friendly but this wasn't something he was in habit of doing. He was a little rusty. He said the first thing could think of

"_Porridge"_ It came out as a statement rather than a question. Elena looked confused. Damon remembered his mother making it for him for breakfast. He couldn't remember if he liked it or not. _Do people still eat that stuff? _He pondered_._ He remembered seeing oats in the cupboard for the horses.

"Come on, time for breakfast" He picked her up, carried her downstairs to the kitchen and plopped her down on the counter. She looked a little nervous being so high up. He busied himself in the kitchen getting together the ingredients he thought he needed. He looked at the bowel of dried oats in confusion. _I think I remember it being gooey, milky perhaps?_ He went to the fridge. _No milk, ok_. Damon settled on hot water.

He presented the bowel to Elena with a spoon. She looked far from impressed but tried a mouthful anyway. Her Dad had always told her to at least try something new before deciding whether to like it or not. She definitely didn't like it. She spat it back into the bowel and grimaced

_Horrible,_ Damon thought, watching her spit out food. _Children can be so disgusting_ _"What's wrong with it Elena?"_

"_Not good, really bad"_ she responded, still grimacing at the bowel."I want eggy bread and syrup please. Mum makes me eggy bread and syrup". The memory of her mum brought a fresh wave of tears with little warning. Damon was losing his patience. He was trying but this wasn't working out too well so far. He lifted her face again caught her gaze and compelled.

"_You understand that your parents are dead but you are no longer upset by it" _The crying stopped immediately and he felt guilty _I need to stop compelling her._

"_I'm hungry"_ she complained. He rolled his eyes and huffed. _Oh for fuck sake! Impatient much_ he thought.

"_Ok, Now I don't have much food in so I'm going to ask a friend to bring some groceries over" _He whipped out his phone and started calling an ex blood bag. There were a few he found tolerable enough not to kill when he was finished with them. He also found it useful over the years to have a few compelled lackeys at his beckon call. Elena was fidgeting so he helped her down and watched her walk off into the living room. He followed.

"_Hayley, I want a weeks' worth of groceries over here within the hour. Buy food you normally get for you and your daughter. Oh, and make sure there's syrup" _He hung up.

"_The tree is on the floor"_ Elena has such a quiet voice. He looked at the room. It was a state. He started making mental plans to fix the tree for her. And well it was Christmas next week so he starting thinking about a few gifts to put under it, If he kept her. He wasn't so sure. This morning was opening his eyes.

"Oh, I bumped into the tree yester…" Damon started but Elena was already over by the fireplace picking up the decorations. It all happened before he could stop her. He watched in slow motion as she slipped on a piece on tinsel and fell. She shot her hands out and her one landed on a smashed bauble. She screamed out in pain as a large shard of glass cut into her palm. The smell hit him immediately but he pushed those thoughts down as he sped over, scooped her up and took her to the bathroom.

Sitting her on the sink he quickly compelled her "Your hand doesn't hurt anymore" She stopped walling but still snivelled. _Always crying _he moaned inwardly_. _Damon carefully removed the piece of glass and threw it in the bin. A fresh pool of blood was appearing fast. He watched it mesmerised as veins crawled underneath his eyes. Before she screamed he quickly compelled _"You're not scared, you can't feel this"_ couldn't hold back the monster any longer and lifted her hand to his mouth. He tentatively swiped his tongue over the cut once. Once it touched his tongue he groaned, _Amazing_. She tasted as good as she smelled. He felt himself losing control and tried to quickly reason with his monster. _Mini blood bag, she's only small, don't take much, and no biting, small, little person, be careful, mini blood bag mini blood bag mini blood bag _He kept chanting as he gently started sucking on the wound.

He pulled away far too soon for his liking. Despite the mass quantities of blood he'd recently consumed, His hunger was far from sated. And she was just so warm and sweet. Worried he got lost in the moment and taken too much he looked at her face. Her lovely rosy cheeks were as rosy as ever. He breathed a sigh of relief. She had barely been paying attention to his ministrations. Instead, she'd used her free hand to build a castle out of the soap bottles from above the sink. So innocent he thought. She was, pure and innocent, and he was the monster from children's stories. Sickened with himself he quickly pierced his finger against a fang and rubbed just enough of his blood into the cut on her hand to make it heal.

He helped her down and she took his hand and led him back to the living room. He sat Elena on the sofa and gave her a few 'unbroken' decorations to sort whilst he cleared up the mess and fixed the tree.

Hayley arrived promptly, carrying food into the kitchen Damon followed her and making sure Elena was away, he pulled her into the cupboard and ripped into her neck. He didn't particularly like using old blood bags but Hayley was here and he was desperate. Having a tiny demanding human under his feet, permeating the air with her delicious scent, it was hard work. Damon was quick and a little too greedy. He fed her a little of her blood before ordering her to make some eggy bread, or whatever Elena wanted. He needed to leave. Get out for a while, fresh air, a drink, a woman. He told Hayley to watch Elena till he returned.

As he headed out the door, Elena tugged on his coat _"Can you get my bunny for me please"_

Oh, so that's what she was looking for in bed. He sighed and gave her his best pissed off look, _"Where is he?"_

Elena thought for a minute _"In Mummy's bag I think". _

_Crap. _

He had been in the bar for a few hours now, drowning his guilt with a whiskey in one hand and holding her fucking bunny in the other. It didn't take long to find the sodding thing. He just snuck back to the dumpster where he threw the Christmas gifts Elena's parents were carrying that night.

He felt terrible for drinking from her. And if his wonky moral compass was telling him something was wrong, it was really wrong. Someone shouted to turn the TV up. And there they were, his latest victims on the big screen.

_The bodies of Anne and Robert Gilbert were found last night in down town Mystic Falls…The investigation is being treated as a suspected robbery at knifepoint…Fatal knife like wounds have been located in both necks… No official statements have been given yet…The couple were out at a Christmas party with their daughter Elena, 5 years old…The couple never returned to collect their youngest son Jeremy from their parents…Elena is still classed as missing…_

Damon listened intently as a personal message from Elena's grandparents came on, asking for anyone to come forward with information. The grandmother had Elena's brother on her lap. Jeremy looked to be only 3 years old. Damon knew what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4 - Muppets and goodbyes

It was one of the hardest things he ever did, letting her go. Not that he did completely let her go. He was too selfish to do that. He remembered the night well.

He returned early evening for find Elena curled up on Hayley's lap. Hayley was reading her a story about some snowman that came to life. Damon didn't see the appeal but Elena loved it. Seeing her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The floor was littered with paper snowflakes and still warm pizza. It looked like they'd had a busy afternoon. Once Damon closed the door Elena looked up and smiled, but when she saw what was in his hand she squealed and ran into his arms.

"_Bunny Bunny Bunny, you found him_" Damon chuckled and handed the stuffed toy over to the girl she squeezed it and kissed it on the nose several times, She then wrapped her little arms around his neck and kissed him on the nose. _"Thank you Damon"_ she sang. His heart melted instantly, his resolve started too as well. _No, I have to do this. I have to. I care for her, I must. _He looked at the clock. It was too early_. Good, we a couple more hours to enjoy before we must leave._

"_Hayley, you may leave". _Damon ordered, politer than usual, as Elena was watching. Elena frowned slightly "_Um…thank you" _he muttered to Hayley. He didn't think he had ever thanked a blood bag before. Elena smiled at him_ "Bye Hayley" _she chimed. Hayley said her goodbyes and scurried off.

"So little person, what do you want to do now?"

"I want to watch a movie please" she replied in a quiet voice. He loved it when she went all shy on him. Her cheeks would pink up. It was very adorable and slightly tempting

_Oh, Crap._ He didn't own any films. Well, nothing appropriate anyway. But it was Christmas, there was bound to be something on the telly. He flicked through the channels until he found a Christmas movie about to begin, The Muppet Christmas Carol. _That'll do._ He sat on the sofa next to her but it only took a few seconds before she crawled onto his lap and pulled his arms down to encircle her. Damon tensed instantly but once she had made herself comfortable and settled, he started to relax. She was so warm, and the scent. He would never get used to that. He rested his chin on the top of her head and breathed her in. Every once in a while she would giggle at something in the movie. The small vibrations made him smile. He looked at the scene in front of him. Cold snow outside, A warm fire was roaring, the tree lights sending a golden glow across the room and he was not alone. He felt content, relaxed. Did he want to give this up? He knew once the girl left, so would this scene. They could leave. A new town, a new continent where no one would look for her. The only other person who knew her whereabouts was Hayley and she was already compelled to the eyeballs to never speak of him, or what he asks her to do. But then he remembered this morning. The blood, it felt extremely wrong to drink from her. She was too young. He never fed on children. Only few vampires did, only the very disturbed, twisted ones.

About half way through the film, her breathing started to slow and her head drooped. He needed to compel her before she fell asleep or he wouldn't have another chance.

He gently took her face in his hands _"Elena, Elena, open your eyes, look at me"_

"_Mmm"_ she mumbled, opening her tired chocolate eyes and gazed into his winter blue ones

"_When you wake up, you will be back with your grandparents and brother. You'll be home"._ He knew what to say next, _you will forget all about me and what happened today_, but it never came out. What did come out was quite different. _"I am your family friend, you will see me from time to time but you will never tell anyone that I drink blood. Now sleep"_

He held her for a few moments, enjoying the feeling one more time before wrapping her in a blanket and speeding out the door towards the Gilbert residence.

_Damn_, the house was surrounded. He placed Elena in an empty police car parked around the corner before walking towards the house and calling all the police to him, saying he had seen a girl round the corner. Once he had their attention, he quietly compelled one at a time. They all left to get a coffee.

He scooped Elena up and knocked on the door. The grandfather opened the door, gasped and ran out to his side. He compelled immediately.

"_My name is Damon. I am an old family friend. I found Elena. Invite me in"_

Once in, he compelled the same to the grandmother and handed the child over. They both wept and thanked him profusely._ "Where was she?"_

"_That is not important. Tell the police a family friend collected her from the Christmas party early as she was feeling unwell. She was never with her parents that night. You just forgot because you are old and forgetful. Apologise for causing unneeded panic."_

They repeated back his words in a lifeless voice.

"_You will both keep Elena and her brother. You will bring them up. I will visit whenever I wish and on this weekend before Christmas, every year, Elena will come to me. Is that understood?"_

They both agreed.

Damon turned to the small bundle in her grandmothers arms. He bent down and gently kissed her rosy warm cheek_. "I'll see you soon" _he whispered before slowly walking away.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lasagne and bad, bad dreams

_**10 years later…**_

Damon pulled up outside the Gilberts. He honked his horn and waited for her to come out. This was the routine. Every Friday, after her last day of school he would pick her up before dinner and she would spend the weekend with him. He would visit her a few times during the year. He was invited round for dinner on Easter, her birthday and Thanksgiving. He would also sometimes take her out for the day but most of his time he just watched her from a distance. He spend most days just watching her, coming home from school, playing out in the park, going shopping with her grandparents, and more recently, with her friends. Always watching. He'd watch her play outside with Jeremy. Jeremy didn't seem to like Damon. He found it a relief. The kid never asked to come on their Christmas weekends.

He looked up to her bedroom window, she was still getting ready. The snow was really picking up. It was going to be heavy tonight. Just like their first Christmas together. He started to reminisce…

_**Flashback - Christmas 2003**_

**Damon was nursing a glass of whiskey when he heard a noise from the living room. He shot up out his leather chair and sped to the corridor, scooping up a stake as he went. As he tip toed to the living room he heard a tinkling sound and some clumsy footsteps, small footsteps, a tiny sneeze. He rolled his eyes and lowered the stake.**

"_**Lena! I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing!"**_** She had been caught at the tree, munching on chocolate decorations. Damon stomped over and ripped the foiled sweets from her hands, throwing them in the fire. Elena, **_**"It's two in the morning! What the hell are you doing out of bed and WHY are you eating this crap before tomorrow?! I told you, you had to wait!"**_** His hard face stared into her small rosy one. He watched her eyes wet and her lip begin to tremble **_**"I..I..I..I'm I'm so sorry D-Damon. I- I'm just … h-hungry"**_** Her voice wobbled at the end and she started to cry. He regretted his lash out almost instantly. Of course she was hungry. He forgot dinner. He really needed to remember her human needs. He came towards her and took her hand **_**"Come on let's get you something to eat. Midnight snacks all round."**_

_**End flashback**_

He grimaced a little at that memory. It took a while for Damon to get the hang of things with Elena. He did chuckle remembering the midnight snack though. The only way he could stop her snivelling was by feeding his sandwich to her sodding bunny. She still had the thing now, though it looks pretty worn and old.

He remembered when she was eight and she built the ugliest snowman he'd ever seen. She then removed all her winter clothes to dress the snowman so he wouldn't get cold. It took Damon an hour and three hot water bottles to warm her up again.

When she was eleven he took her ice skating for the first and last time. She had a very wet bottom by the end of the ordeal. He'd never seen a human with such poor coordination. And she hadn't improved with age.

He never drank her blood again. Though the temptation never left. And every Sunday night they would watch The Muppet Christmas Carol.

_**Elena POV**_

A 15 year old Elena stood in front of the mirror, scraping a brush through her tangled hair. It was getting too long. She thought about cutting it but she recalled Damon saying how he liked it long. She blushed slightly at the thought. She pulled on a festive red jumper over her jeans and top, scooped up her bag and ran down stairs. She peaked out the window and there he was, waiting outside as he always did. She threw on her boots and jolted for the door. _"Bye Grandma, Jeremy, see you Sunday"._ Her Grandfather has passed this autumn. She missed him terribly. It was a sad time for the family, sadder because Damon kept his distance. She hadn't seen him in months.

She couldn't explain what drew her to Damon. She just felt at pull around him. Even from a young age. She wanted to be near him. She felt safe with him, relaxed, herself. As she walked down the path towards the car Damon looked up. His face looked momentarily shocked as his jaw dropped but he seemed to recover quickly before giving her his best smile.

_**Damon POV**_

He hadn't seen her in months, not properly since Easter. Her grandfather passed and she was suffering. It hit a little close to home as flashbacks from the night when he took her parent's life resurfaced. So he kept his distance, feigning wanting to give her and her family some space. But now, as he watched Elena walking towards him, his jaw dropped. She had changed, a lot. Her puppy fat was gone, her face and body had slimmed. She had a hint of curve developing, though it was hard to see through all those layers. He recovered quickly and gave her his smile. A smile he only ever seemed to have for jumped in the car and threw her bag in the back seat, Damon started the engine and headed for home.

"_Hello stranger, long time no see"_ Elena sassed.

"_Aww, miss me Lena"_ Damon teased, playing along.

"_Course I did"_ Elena mumbled, in all seriousness.

"_Yeah, missed you too"_ he mumbled back.

Damon busied himself in the kitchen. He wanted to teach her how to make lasagne. It was her favourite. Elena appeared wearing comfy clothes. Only Elena could make old sweat pants and a t-shirt look so cute. And wow, he was right earlier, she was turning into a woman now. The soft curve of her hips and the outline of her small but perfectly proportioned breasts. She was still small but slim. Her hair was long and flowed down her back, curling at the ends. He loved that she'd grown it, But her eyes, were still those doe like chocolaty ones he first gazed into 10 years ago. He approached her and placed an apron over her head. She barely came up to his chest. Her cheeks were turning rosy under his gaze and it pained him when she did that. So much harder to resist when he could see the blood rising to the surface like that. So temping. He felt his eyes beginning to itch and quickly turned back round to the stove. _"Lena, hurry up, tie your apron and get your ass over here, you're cooking tonight"._

Elena huffed and stomped over until she saw the ingredients and her smile came back_. "Mmm, my favourite!"_

That night he replayed every detail from the evening in his head. The way the spoon touched her lips as she tasted the sauce. How her hips swayed as she carried popcorn over to the sofa. She still practically climbed onto his lap to watch movies. He remembered how her top rode up when she yawned and stretched. He could see the soft skin of her abdomen and the muscles underneath. He wanted to touch her belly button. It was adorable, half innie/half outie. And best of all was when he carried her sleeping form to bed. She always slept in his bed. He would normally crash on the sofa.

_**He was putting her to bed again, like he did the very first time. Once tucked in he made to leave the room but as he reached the door she kicked over the covers and moaned. A fresh wave of her scent hit him and he groaned. Looking at her in his bed, she was delicious. He top had ridden up again and her sweat pants were riding dangerously low. Before he realised what he was doing he was at the foot of the bed crawling over her like a predator would his pray. He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in, he tentatively swirled his tongue over the skin above her main artery and he shuddered. Then he heard her moan his name, quietly "Damon". That was all he needed for his monster to take over, His eyes changes and his fangs elongated, He smiled and ran his teeth along her neck before finding the pulse point and sliding them in effortlessly.**_

_**Elena woke with a piercing pain in her neck; Damon was on top of her. She started to struggle but he had her pinned, she wasn't going anywhere. He moaned and she continued to struggle. He growled into her neck and pulled away gasping for breath. Her fidgeting was causing blood to flow to other parts of his anatomy. He moaned "Oh God, Lena, stop moving, Or I don't think I can stop myself" Not understanding what he meant she continued to move, trying to get free. Damon growled and flipped her onto her belly, moving between her legs and pinning her arms above her head. He deliberately thrusted his groin against her ass and whispered menacingly "Don't move" She stilled instantly and he slid his fangs back into her neck. Only this time, Elena moaned too…**_

Damon woke with a start and fell out of bed. "_What the hell was that!"_ he yelled to himself. He got off the floor and started pacing the room. Yeah he's dreamed of drinking Lena's blood before but NEVER like that. _"Where the fuck did that come from_?" Horrified with himself he slumped back in bed. The horror tripled when he looked down and saw the tent that had appeared in his pyjama bottoms…


	6. Chapter 6 - Snow and the chase

A layer of fresh snow had covered the ground overnight. Damon knew what this meant and he was prepared. He waited in the kitchen with a fresh plate of eggy bread covered in syrup, just waiting for her to come bounding down. He heard the squeal and commotion from two floors above. He rolled his eyes and muttered _"three, two, one…"_ and Elena came screeching round the corner, clothes all on but askew, one boot on, the other in her hand, hair windswept and cheeks extra rosy from all the running. Her top was loose exposing a large portion of her neck and collarbone. Images from last night's dream flashed into his mind and his gums throbbed.

"_Morning Damon"_ she chirped, shaking him out of his flashback and taking the plate from his hands _"Thanks"_ She scoffed her piping hot breakfast down in three mouthfuls, dropped the plate in the sink and threw her arms around his neck. She went on tip toes and kissed his nose. "Mmm, yummy, thanks" she moaned, licking syrup from her lips. She giggled and used her thumb to wipe away the syrup she'd put on his nose. She then sucked it off her thumb and ran away, grabbing her coat, scarf, hat and gloves and shooting out into the snow. Damon just stood there and processed the last 30 seconds. He was used to this now. She had always been like this, playful, tactile and childlike. But why was everything she did this morning coming across so… sexual? _"Shit!" _he was messed up today.

Elena was out in the snow, rolling a huge ball. He quickly grabbed the 'snowman box' full of accessories before she started taking off her own and getting cold. He left them by the porch for her to collect when she needed. He smiled at her and she waved back and turned away. He took a handful of snow, fashioned a quick snowball and waited. She was just about to bend over to scoop up the snowman's head and Damon took his chance. He gently threw the snowball and it soared across the garden. His aim was perfect of course and just as she bent over it hit her square in the ass and she toppled head first into the snow. Damon howled with laughter as she coughed and spluttered up snow. She turned round and gave him her best death glare, which would have been more effective if she'd wiped the snow off her face first. This just made Damon howl more but before she could even think of retaliating he dashed back inside the house and smiled at her through the glass.

She came in an hour later, very damp and cold. Damon ordered her straight upstairs into a waiting hot bath and change of clothes whilst he made them both some hot chocolate. _"Hurry up Lena" he called after her. "We have places to go, things to do". "Where we off?" _Elena hollered from the bathroom_. "Richmond" _he hollered back _"There's a German Christmas market in the town centre today. Thought you'd be interested" _He heard her squeal of excitement and the loud splash as she obviously jumped in the bath. Damon rolled his eyes.

The market was beautiful. Full of old wooden cabins, Christmas lights wand sweet smells. Elena had picked up a few things. She loved the hand crafted wooded tree decorations and old tin wind up toys and had already eaten several chocolate dipped strawberries. Damon passed an antique jewellery stall and spotted what he wanted immediately. He looked around for Elena; she was distracted at another stall building a gingerbread house. He picked up the silver bracelet with its interwoven chain and delicate snowflakes. He bought and hid it before she could see.

The drive home was silent. Elena looked like she was dozing most of the way. When they arrived back she woke and followed him back into the house, deliberately leaving a present behind in the snow. As he opened the door he spotted it and gave Elena an exasperated look. She just feigned a yawn and shrugged her shoulders. He sighed and trudged back through the snow to retrieve it.

Her plan was working perfectly. She knew it would be hard, He was always onto her but not this time. She'd got a stash of snowballs hidden by the side of the porch. She would only have one shot at this so it had to be good. Whenever she'd tried to snowball fight him in the past, he was always so slippery, and her aim was good, she knew it was but he always managed to dodge every single attack. He was so fast, too fast. He must be on steroids. She aimed her shot and just as he reached the present, she threw it. _"Score!"_ she mentally hissed as it smacked him right in the back of the head.

Damon froze, shocked. She got him. She actually outsmarted him. He was kind of pissed. He turned round and slowly faced her, his darkest smirk plastered on his face. He started to slowly stalk towards her, _"Oh, Eleeeena"_ he hissed. She squealed and started running, a snowball in each hand, though she knew they would do nothing for her now. She'd disappeared into the wooded area just to the side of the house.

_I bet she thinks the trees will give her snowball cover_ he thought. But he had no intention of throwing snow at her now. He always played chase with Elena. She would hide, he would find her, scoop her up and tickle her all the way back home. But something had changed. The way he was seeing her had changed. When he watched her run away from him into the trees, he wasn't seeing a small giggling girl playing with him, he was seeing a young woman, one of his beautiful victims, running for her life. He had already switched into predator mode and was speeding after her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Toffee apples and kisses

**A big thank you to StarfishOnTheBeach for your support. It's a bit nerve wracking putting your work out there for the world to see, especially for the first time. Lots of people read and not many review (I know, I was one of those people!) So thanks for your feedback. It's helped keep me on track. Thanks also to Delenaluver**** and ****MelissaSomerhalder****. My other first proper reviewers.**

**Damon POV**

Elena hadn't gotten very far. But then why would she? "_I guess she doesn't know she should be running for her life"_ the monster chuckled. She was probably still holding onto those snowballs. Damon lifted his head and inhaled deeply. He caught her scent; she was about 20 feet away, hiding behind a tree and not being very silent. He smelt something sugary sweet in the air, the sound of a wrapper being removed. He silently stalked towards her hiding place.

**Elena POV**

"_Oh, Eleeena" _she heard him call but she was already running into the trees. His voice sounded really creepy. _He must be really trying to scare me this time. I probably bruised his ego from finally snowballing him, sore loser_. He was taking his time. This was a first. She made herself comfortable behind a tree and fished out of her pocket a toffee apple from the market. She unwrapped it noisily, hoping to hurry him up finding her. This was getting boring.

"Eleena" he whispered right by her ear, just as she bit into the apple. She jumped out her skin and sliced her lip on a sharp piece of toffee. "_Ouch_", she cried. _How did he get here so fast?_ She thought. She heard him just a second ago over by the house. Her bottom lip throbbed painfully, she felt it start to swell as a welt appeared. She prepared to look up at Damon with her best grumpy face but what she saw made her go pale.

**Damon POV**

Damon stood behind the tree, and leaned round till his mouth was right by her ear and whispered her name. He watched her jump just as she bit into the apple. He practically felt her heart miss a beat then triple in pace. He saw the toffee slice through her bottom lip. Her warm, pink soft lip. He watched it swell and start to throb. He watched blood come to the surface and a small bead form and grow. He has no time to reason with the monster this time. He had already used vamp speed to move in front of her, pinning her to the tree. He watched the blood spread and just as it was about to drip, he darted out his tongue and swiped her bottom lip. It tasted amazing, just as he remembered. Her breath and lips tasted of toffee. Her lip was sticky with the sugary substance and it excited him more. Without warning, he trapped her lower lip with his mouth and began suckling out the blood.

**Elena POV**

Elena stood stock still, eyes wide in shock and fear. He had blurred in front of her and was now pushing her into the tree, bark digging into her skin. He was leaning closer to her now and breathing deep. _It's almost like he's smelling me_. He was transfixed on her freshly cut lip and before she knew it, his mouth was on hers, sucking. She let out a loud gasp and felt it swell further under his ministrations. The throbbing intensified. He began to gently growl and pulled her body flush against his. Elena whimpered but was too in shock to move or even fidget. After about a minute he finally pulled away gasping.

She watched his face transform into the mask of a monster. His eyes were the first to change. She saw a dozen veins appear and watched in horror and amazement as his beautiful blue iris's turned crimson red. She then noticed his teeth, watched his canines elongate. She was scared…wasn't she? _surely I must be?...Why aren't I? What's wrong with me_… A memory flashed into her head…

_**She was young, very young, sitting on a bathroom sink crying. Damon was there. He held her face and said something and she wasn't crying anymore. Then he took her hand, there was blood and glass. He took the glass out. Then he looked funny, his face looked different, he said something then he was licking her blood, then sucking it out. It didn't hurt. She was playing while he did this. He then rubbed her hand and it was all better. **_

Without thinking, her hand reached out to touch his eyes.

**Damon POV**

The monster growled and pulled the girl closer, greedily sucking out as much blood as the cut would give. After a minute it began to close. He whipped his head back in ecstasy. _"That's enough"_ he heard the voice of Damon echo in the back of his head. "_Oh?" _he thought, "_I'm only just getting_ _started". His face was already changing. _He looked at this girl, this beautiful creature who stood before him so brave. She looked a little scared but mainly confused. Something was on her mind. Then suddenly her hand reached out and she touched his face. He gasped._ She was gentle and tentative but also curious and …affectionate? He closed his eyes and gently purred._

Damon was relieved; his monster seemed fond of her too. He just wished it was enough to save her. He was normally in control. He never let his dark side surface freely. He always kept his 'dog' on a tight leash. But whenever he was around this girl, he felt out of control all the time. He couldn't seem to rein it in. And it seemed, at the sight of her blood, the monster suddenly took over and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**Elena POV**

She watched intently as he tensed, then relaxed into her hand, purring. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. But it was a dark smile. He held her chin and lowered his mouth onto hers. She squeaked in shock. The kiss was brief, but it felt affectionate, she tasted blood. She remained still, completely unsure how to react. She didn't dislike his attentions but she wasn't sure she liked them either. She had never been kissed before and she sure as hell never imagined it would be like this, with Damon. _Although, she had dreamt of it once or twice_.

He pulled away to look into her eyes keenly _"You are mine" _He growled. He reached for her hand holding the apple and snapped off the small shard of toffee. Elena dropped the apple, transfixed on the sharp piece of candy in front of her. Her heartbeat picked up and a little panic set in. She watched him scan her body, tracing the toffee over any exposed skin he came across. She became slightly nervous when it traced along her neck.

_**Damon POV,**_

_H_e applied more pressure but not quite enough to break the skin. He watched her face to gauge her reaction. She looked uncomfortable and confused but just not scared. That's just not right. He loved seeing their fear. He smiled and lifted up her hand, touching the sharp candy on the pad of every finger. _"__Eeny__, __meeny__, __miny, moe__**"**_he pricked her thumb and immediately put it in his mouth.

**Elena POV**

She had a pretty good idea what he was. But even saying vampire mentally sounded ridiculous. But the evidence was standing right in front of her, sucking blood from her thumb! She felt confused. Yes it hurt a little but he was being surprisingly gentle. Like he was playing with her, toying. Elena knew better than to annoy Damon when he was distracted but she had had enough. And she realised, she simply didn't fear him. She also felt confident he had no intention of seriously hurting her or he would have done it already. She yanked her hand away_ "Stop it Damon, No more!"_

_**Damon POV **_

_The monster was momentarily shocked. Damon used the moment to take back control. He released her immediately and blurred away to an opposite tree, 10 feet away, Horror written across his face, gasping for fresh air and staring at her. _

"_Fuck!" he said aloud._


	8. Chapter 8 - Triggers and desires

**Elena POV**

Damon had been looking shell shocked and swearing profanities for a while now. He was looking at her but not really seeing her. She was also slowing coming to terms with what he'd done. The blood, his speed, his face, the chaste kiss. She felt her cheeks heat up. She had always known something was different about him. There had been some slips over the years on his part that kind of gave it away.

_**She remembered her third Christmas visit. She must have been about seven. She dropped her hot chocolate mug. She cringed waiting for the smash as it hit the floor. It never came. Damon had caught it which was impossible. He was on the other side of the room washing up. She had been watching him. She didn't even see him appear in front of her. It was like a flash. **_

"_**Damon, how did you do that?"**_

"_**I just have good reflexes" he blew off "and please Lena" he groaned as he helped her off her tall chair, "watch what you're doing. I can't catch every mug"**_

_**And then she remembered wrapping presents when she was 10. They had bought Jeremy a new game for his console that afternoon. She gave herself a paper cut. "Ouch" she whispered and popped the finger in her mouth. She looked up at Damon with a goofy grin, "I' know I know, clumsy Lena… Damon what's wrong with your eyes?" They looked really bloodshot. He suddenly started vigorously rubbing them. "Something just went in my eye" He stopped rubbing and smiled at her "See, gone now".**_

"_**Something went in both your eyes?" She questioned. Her eyes never looked like that when dirt got in them.**_

"_**Drop it Lena!" he groaned and stomped off.**_

_**The scariest memory was from a couple years ago. She was walking home from school in the rain. It was really pouring. The sky was so dark. She had just waved goodbye to her friend Caroline and was crossing a road when a car sped around the corner. She saw him hit the brakes but watched as the wheels seemed to slide along the road, the car was coming straight for her. It was slowing but not enough. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. She heard a crashing sound and felt a force push her to the ground. She lay still, waiting for the pain but there wasn't any "Hang, on…" she peaked through her hand and saw Damon, towering over her. She looked at the car. It had a pretty bad dent.**_

"_**Damon?" what was he doing here?**_

_**He scooped her up and looked all over. "Lena, are you hurt? Tell me, Now!" he rushed in a panicked voice.**_

"_**N-N- no, I'm fine. What did you do?" She whispered, looking horrified at the car… "Damon, the driver!" She saw his face over the dash board, all his colour was drained, his mouth agape, staring at Damon. **_

_**Damon seemed to realise something, got up and wrenched open the driver's door. He said something to the driver that she couldn't hear over the rain. The driver got up and left. But not before turning to Elena, "I'm very sorry miss, I lost control of the car, I'm glad you're ok".**_

_**Damon returns and scooped her up in his arms "He'll be fine" he grumbled through gritted teeth "Just a concussion, he's going to the doctors now to check it out". **_

"_**Damon what happened? How are you not hurt? I saw the dent in the car…"**_

_**Damon cut her off. "Silly Elena, the dent was already there, the guy should never have been driving such a damaged car, and it barely bumped me. He stopped in time. Now," he caught her gaze "go to sleep" She began to drift off, still very confused. "But I heard the crash" was her last thought before sleep took her. **_

Elena came back to the present. She took a tentative step towards him and he immediately shot back another 5 feet.

"_Damon?"_

No response

"_Damon!" _

He looked up into her eyes, He looked in pain. She saw the anguish, the guilt. _"Elena, you need to leave" _He choked out

_**Damon POV**_

"_Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"_ He chanted. _What happened?_ He cringed replaying all the details. His Elena, his small, playful, innocent Lena. What had he just done? He was disgusted with himself. What happened to all his well-practiced self-control?! This wasn't the first time she'd spilt a little blood. It hadn't been a problem for years now. He'd not slipped up once since that first day. He went through the details again, painfully slow, trying to spot the trigger. He went backwards, visualising the thumb, the toffee, the slight kiss and her caress. He cringed a little at that thought but then properly grimaced as he remembered her bleeding lip and what he did to stop the blood flow. His monster was thoroughly enjoying this reminisce and warm feeling was starting to spread in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't from blood lust.

"Oh", he remembered, shocked. It wasn't her blood that triggered him. It was before, in the garden, when she ran. Her body, the way it moved. Her delicate, beautiful features, her doe like eyes. The sway of her hips and the bounce of her chest as she darted away, almost in slow motion. He knew it was beyond wrong but there was not reasoning with his monster. He wanted what he wanted and he was no longer simply blood lusting after his Lena, He was starting to actually lust for her.

He hadn't really been paying attention to Elena until she shuffled. She was coming towards him. "Oh, no, no no". He sped away again. She was calling his name. His gaze fell on her, He saw her now, clearly, with new eyes. She's wasn't his Elena any more. She couldn't be and he needed to let her go.

He looked up into her eyes, The pain was overflowing. He knew she could see it. _"Elena, you need to leave" _He choked out


	9. Chapter 9 - Selfish love and whiskey

**2 Years later **- **January 2013****…**

Damon watched Stefan approach from across the bar. _Here we go again_, Damon downed his glass, the barman went to pour him another, _"Tssk, give me that"_ he sloppily compelled and snatched the bottle from his hands.

"_Hello brother" _Damon slurred. _"Happy Holidays"_ he toasted himself as he downed another glass.

"Damon" he replied. Stefan watched his brother in dismay. He obviously hadn't perked up from last year's visit. _What happened?_ He pondered. He thought life was going well for his older sibling. Yeah, sure, he knew Damon had been faking it for the best part of the last century. The tree, the women were not for Damon's benefit. Stefan knew it was the best way Damon could show he loved his little brother. But Stefan had seen a real change. For a whole decade, Damon was his old human self, well almost. He was genuinely happy. Stefan didn't know what or who had caused this change but it was clearly long gone now. Damon was back to his old self but this time without the false pretences. He was miserable and he was letting everyone see. Stefan sighed and clapped him on the back

"_What happened to you brother?"_

_Damon looked into his hand_ holding the drink, a silver bracelet entwined around his fingers. He rolled a delicate snowflake over his thumb and closed his eyes. Memories from their last encounter flooded back…

***Flashback - Christmas 2010***

"_**Damon" **_**she called after him as he stomped back into the house. She was hot on his trail. He sped up to his room, not even trying to hide his identity from her now. She had obviously worked it out anyway. He opened her bag and started throwing her clothes in left right and centre.**

**Elena walked in, clothes flying everywhere. He glanced at her and tried to read her face. She looked hurt and panicked. Her eyes were starting to water.**

"_**D-Damon, What did I do? Why do I have to go? Whatever I did I'm sorry" **_**She choked out**

**He hated the tears. They always made his heart melt. The things she got away with as a child, just by switching on the water works, crocodile and genuine.****He needed to get this over with or he feared his resolve would break. She had a knack of making him break and this was hurting him. The monster knew what he was about to do and he felt it growl in protest.**

**Damon stomped to the bathroom, scooped up her toiletries and dumped them on the bed. **

" _**We had some fun but enough's enough. It's over, you're going home" **_**Damon sighed, putting on his best exasperated tone.**

"_**Why are you being like this? Elena stuttered.**_

"_**Don't be so naïve Lena" **_**Damon spat at her**_**. **_**He stalked towards her**_** "You're not a child any more. Do you really think I still like babysitting you? Do you know how difficult you are to be with? Demanding, childish. I thought you would grow up but I was wrong. Now why would I want you to stay?" **_**He sneered.**

**Elena looked stunned but put on her bravest face**_** "If it's about what just happened, I don't care Damon". **_

_**Shocked, Damon momentarily dropped the façade "Why?" **_**Damon was genuinely puzzled.**_** "You've seen what I am, what I can do. I'm a monster and you're just not safe with me anymore"**_** Damon blurred in front of her, removing what proximity was left. She jumped a little but she was getting used to it. He held her face, tempted to wipe away the tears streaking down her cheeks, but he refrained. That wouldn't help things **_**"Why are you like this? Why are you not afraid?!"**_** He felt his anger boiling. His gut was to supress it but reasoning said she needed to see this. It was the only way he could ensure she stayed away.**

**Elena chose to ignore his questions and address his first issue **_**"Not safe anymore? But you've been around me for years. Why is it a problem now?" **_**Elena almost whispered. She didn't like the look on his face.**

_**Now that was the key question and he was split. He knew he cared about her, truly cared. S**_**he was the most important thing in the world to him but his disturbed monster wanted more. Oh the things it wanted to do to her. He could visualise it now and he needed to protect her. He would have to be cruel to be kind. He needed the scare tactic. **

"_**The problem? Oh, there's no problem. I'm just a little hungry**_**" he sneered and flashed out his hands and grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her back with one hand. He let some of his strength come through, making her uncomfortable, bordering painful. Her gasp echoed through the room. He slowly pushed her back against the wardrobe, pinning her to it with his body. He allowed his face to change, staring at her so she would get the entire view. He slowly scooped her hair off her neck waited for a reaction.**

**She looked nervous and she was trembling. Elena paused as if considering something. She then audibly gulped and nodded her head. O-Ok" she mumbled. She slowly pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck.**

**Once again he was taken aback by her. She was offering her blood? She really was not scared of what he was or what he wanted to do. But he knew of another way he could get through to her. Although the thought repulsed him, his mind was already made up. It was time to let his monster out, just a little. **

"**Oh Eleena" He leant in, ghosting his fangs and lips along her neck. He put his mouth on her ear and whispered **_**"I'm not hungry for your blood".**_** Damon released her wrists and grasped her hips, twisting her round and pushing her onto his bed.**

**Elena quickly scooted back from the foot of the bed until her back bumped the headboard, putting as much space between them as possible. Damon took on his predator stance and let his eyes slowly rake over her form before he too climbed on the bed and crawled after her. Elena's heart rate had tripled and the fear was now evident. **

"_**Damon? What are you doing? Stop it"**_** Elena stammered**

"_**No"**_** Damon simple stated before he grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him so she was flat on her back. Elena trembled.**

"_**This isn't you Damon. Stop scaring me. You just feel guilty about what happened" **_**she rushed out.**

"_**Guilt? That would be human of me Elena and I'm not human!"**_** Damon shouted before pinning her body under his. Elena's fight kicked in **_**"No, Get off me, No, Damon stop, Let me go, now!"**_** Elena struggled under his weight but to no use. He was too strong. All it took was Damon to nudge her legs open with his and settle his legs between hers. Full blown panic set it. She began screaming and thrashing her body. Hot tears flowed but he kept her pinned with his pelvis against hers. Damon waited for a few moments before deciding **_**"That's enough".**_

**Damon caught her in his compelling stare **_**"Stop moving! Now, I am going to take you home**__**. I will not come to see you again. You will never come back to this place again and you will never tell a soul what I am. Now sleep" **_**Not the best compulsion but he felt his eyes beginning to water. He just couldn't compel her to forget him. It was too painful. He climbed off her instantly and finally was able to wipe her tear streaks away. He scooped her up carried her for the last time all the way home, speeding her directly into her bed. He tucked her in and affectionately touched her face. He kissed her gently on the cheek before speeding away into the night.**

**He remembered later that night lying in bed, the duvet reeked of her.**** How her scent had clung to every fabric. He remembered burying his head in a pillow and getting lost in the smell. How something was digging into his side. He rolled over and pulled it out, her mangled bunny. He just held it and closed his eyes. A few tears slipped down his cheeks before he drifted off to sleep.**

***End flashback***

Things were easier now. He was properly drinking again, and not just whiskey. His taste in women had altered somewhat, he would travel further to find his perfect meal. Brown eyed, long haired brunettes were pretty common but they never quite filled the hole as he intended. Damon looked to his brother. _"I'm fine Stefan now why don't you just run along home to Katherine; I need to go find dinner"_

Before Stefan could argue, Damon was already storming out the bar. He wanted something youthful. He felt the urge to rid Mystic Falls of one more annoying high school senior. For that he needed to head to Mystic Grill…

**Ok. I rewrote this chapter. I am a bit of a perfectionist and I just wasn't happy with the first attempt. Too much rushing before Christmas. Hope you like this one. Also, I've created a youtube promo for this story. Check it out - ** watch?v=CFfK-f730e0


	10. Chapter 10 - Dinner and memories

**CHAPTER 9 REWRITE. PLEASE REREAD FIRST! Also, check out my new promo on youtube! Search- CFfK-f730e0 (or Chocolate Eyes - Promo1)**

_**Elena POV**_

She sat at the back of the Grill, stirring her coke, trying to focus on Caroline's gossiping but failing miserably. _"…Oh and she totally completely botched the stunt. Knocked out her left base and her backstop. Tom's sporting an impressive black eye. That girl was not built to be a flyer. Not a flexible bone in her body …"_ Caroline rattled on. Elena allowed her best friends chattering to become background noise, humming and nodding at appropriate intervals. Her mind drifted to other topics as she scanned the bar. She looked over at Jeremy, busy clearing tables. He caught her eye and gave her a knowing smile. Jeremy knew all too well Caroline's capacity for school drama, especially cheerleading drama. He'd spent his childhood listening to it as much as Elena had. She smiled back at her brother and interrupted Caroline _" Hey Care, I want something sweet, maybe ice cream, can I get you anything?" _Caroline politely declined and whipped out her phone as Elena headed to the bar.

It was busy tonight so she made herself comfortable at a bar stool and perused the menu whilst she waited. Not much of a dessert section here she thought. They had only recently started coming to the Grill since there regular café closed across the street. She missed there chocolate fudge cake terribly. Elena had such a sweet tooth. She had started mentally planning her English paper for next week when she looked over to see how Care was but she wasn't there. The barman took her order for chocolate ice cream and she headed back to the table.

She spotted Caroline coming out of the toilets, but someone was with her. She couldn't make him out in the crowds but she noticing he was steering her towards the fire exit. Elena rolled her eyes. _"Damn it Care" can't you just stick with me for one whole evening_?!" she mentally scolded. Care was beautiful and she knew it. More importantly the men in Mystic Falls knew it but they also knew her mum was the Sheriff. In any other town, seeing your friend leaving with a stranger would panic you but this was Mystic Falls. Nothing bad happened here. And Care had a decent head on her shoulders, underneath all that blonde hair. She would be back in 15mins, boasting about her steamy make out session with some jock from the year above.

Elena was about to turn back to her watery coke when she saw Care's face. She was pale, and her expression was freaky, her eyes looked petrified by her expressions emotionless. Something was wrong. She shot out of her booth and pushed through the crowds towards the fire exit her friend had just been taken through. The cold air hit her as she made it into the alley behind the grill. She hated this alley and always avoided it. Something about this place unnerved her, a bad feeling. She sometimes had nightmares about this place but the details were always fuzzy.

It was dark and with no lighting she struggled to see them. She heard her friends cry before she spotted them behind the stock crates. The man had her pinned against the brick wall, a hand over her mouth and his head hidden in her neck. Elena's body responded before her head did and she was already running over to the man, full force hitting and shoving. "_Care, Care! Get off her! What are you doing?! Let go!" The man ripped his head away from her friend's neck. She noticed the blood first then the man turned to face her with a very familiar monstrous look on his face. The crimson, veined eyes, the bloody elongated canines…_

"_Damon" Elena gasped_

_**Damon POV**_

_He entered the Grill. Not even bothering to hunt for his usual preference. He just scanned the crowds for any unaccompanied women. The place was packed. He spotted a young blonde heading to the bathroom. Perfect. This would be quick__**. **__He followed her in. She was at the mirror, washing her hands. He leaned against the door and caught her eyes in the mirror _

"_Hello" _he smirked

She smiled back, blushing. He knew his looks had that effect on women. He could switch on the seduction with little effort. It was second nature to him.

"_You do know this is the girl's bathroom" _she quipped. She had attitude and seemed comfortable with male attention.

"_So it is. Maybe we should continue this outside then" _he proposed, taking a step towards her.

"_Oh, you're smooth. Nice try but I'm with a friend. Maybe another time" _She flirted, headed past him towards the door_._

He'd had enough foodplay. He shot out his hand across the door, stopping her in her tracks. She yelped as his other hand wrapped around her neck._ "Come with me and don't say or do anything" _he compelled. She followed him outside dutifully.

This alley was a twisted reminder of Elena. This was after all the place he had first seen her. Not his choice location any more but he needed a drink. He pulled the girl roughly along, behind some crates. He shoved her up against the wall and ripped down her cotton blouse, exposing her neck and shoulder. Muffling her screams with his hand he bit into the main artery, and sucked greedily, speeding up the meal, eager to leave. A terrible sense of deja vu came over him. Someone was running at him, hitting and pushing him. Shouting the same words another had once said to him in this same spot. Then he recognised the voice, her voice, He pulled away from the girl and spun round to face his attacker.

"_Damon"_ Elena gasped.

He didn't have time to respond. Elena's shouting had attracted the attention of most of the grill customers. He had to leave, now.

_**Elena POV**_

_Ignoring him she tried to catch her friend, just as she slumped to the floor. She could hear bustle and voices starting to come into the alley. Elena looked up just in time to see him blur away. She didn't give him a second thought. She couldn't. There were more pressing matters._

"_Elena! What's wrong?"_ Matt called as he ran over. He looked down at Care unconscious on the floor. "_What the hell happened to her"_ he shouted and scooped her up. Jeremy ran over.

"_We gotta get her to hospital now Matt_" Elena practically wailed. Matt was already on it, running her over to his car. _"This girls' been attacked, move out the way"_ Matt hollered to the crowd that had gathered from the Grill. Elena and Jeremy were hot on her feet.

"_I'm a doctor!"_ a man called from the group of spectators. A middle aged greying man in a suit followed after them and climbed into the back with Caroline and Elena. He barked out instructions to Jeremy to call ahead an instructed Elena to put pressure on the wound as he reached into his bag.

"_Did you see what happened to her miss?"_ the doctor enquired as he busied away with his supplies. She had the attention of the whole car now. She wanted to say "_Yes, a man attacked. He bit her neck and I know who did it"_ But she physically couldn't get the words out. Something was stopping her from saying what she wanted to say and this scared and confused her. They all saw her struggling with her words.

"_Elena, are you ok"_ Jeremy said.

"_What's wrong"_ Matt followed.

She needed to say something, anything _"Yes, um, no I d-didn't. I-I just found her. I saw her leave…h-heard her scream"_. Matt looked pissed and focussed on the road, getting to the hospital as quick as possible. Her brother looked concerned and the doctor had a strange look on his face, a knowing look. He stared at Elena for a moment before stiffly nodding and continuing his work.

Elena trudged up the porch of their home with Jeremy and their Grandma in tow. It was late, well technically very early and everyone was exhausted. They had stayed at the hospital until Caroline was stabilised. It took several transfusions but the doctors said things were looking promising. Elena went straight to the bathroom, as she brushed her teeth she began to process the evening.

It was Damon. She knew it was him. She hadn't seen him in over two years. She had thought of him every day. She dreamed of seeing him again. And now she finally had…and he was attacking her friend! Drinking her blood. He could have killed her! Perhaps he was trying to. A wave of anger took her. _Why? Why would he do that?_ She mentally fumed but then she rationalised. Elena knew what he was and what it entailed but she had never actually considered it before. Of course he must feed but witnessing the horror in person was quite different. Did he actually kill innocent victims?

Elena switched on the shower and wasted little time stripping and stepping under the warm spray. This was not the Damon she remembered. Yes, she knew he was demanding, controlling and stubborn with a quick temper but he was also cheeky, playful, caring and affectionate. Then she recalled her last Christmas with him. She shuddered at the memory of their last encounter. She knew why he did what he did. He felt bad about of what happened in the woods. He was trying to scare her away. And it had worked. Elena never tried to sought him out. Part of her felt she couldn't even if she wanted to. But she was still curious about him. Butterflies always erupted in her tummy whenever she thought about their kiss.

She sighed and finished in the bathroom, frustrated with her emotions. Fear and attraction at the same time was very confusing. She hung up her fluffy towel and padded across her room to her bedside table, putting on her cotton pyjamas and switching on the bedside lamp. The room illuminated, highlighting a figure sat in the corner of her room.

She yelped and Damon smirked. _"Good evening Elena, You're looking delicious"_


	11. Chapter 11 - Bunnies and reaquainting

_**Damon POV**_

He sped all the way home, directly to his whiskey cabinet. "_Fuck! Wrong choice in girl tonight"_ he scolded himself_. _He hadn't made the connection when he chose her at the bar. He was running on alcohol and impulses. He knew who she was now. Sheriff Forbes's kid and Elena's fucking BFF! How could he be so stupid?! He had downed one glass and was pouring the next. He should have never taken the girl to that alley. He'd done well to avoid it all these years. Kinda ironic that Elena of all people walked in on his dinner, considering who he killed there last. Like some fucking ghost was haunting him.

He collapsed in his favourite chair and held his head in his hands. He'd finally seen her again. Well it was inevitable. They both lived in the same town. Oh and she looked stunning. She'd developed a lot more since he last saw her and she looked mouth-watering. She'd kept her hair long. He smiled. She was also dressed differently. Gone were the days of dungarees and baseball tops. Hello skinny jeans and strappy monster growled _and _Damon growled in unison. He had had too much to drink. His inhibitions were always harder to control intoxicated and he could feel himself losing it, fast. He tried to mentally rationalise with his monster. _"Leave her alone…__**We need to speak to her**__…No we don't, she's compelled. We do need to stop by the hospital though…__**Yes, and finish what we started**__…No! Clean up the mess we made! We have some compelling to do once miss Forbes wakes up…__**Fine but then we'll see her**__…No, leave her alone…__**I neeeed to see her!**__...We must stay away…__**Try and stop me!" **_He was already speeding out the door

Damon snuck into her room. He knew she was home, he saw the car pull up as he approached. He watched as she headed straight into her bathroom. She looked exhausted. She never turned her bedroom lights on. He was still well hidden. A dark chuckle came out. This would be fun. He could hear her brushing her teeth. Damon decided to wait. He would surprise her soon enough. He looked around her room. It looked pretty much the same. A few less teddies on the bed and not so many boy band posters. He looked at her photos on the dresser. There was a cute one of a young Elena and Jeremy on holiday with their parents, looking tanned and happy. She had some pictures of her school friends, Aunt Jenna who he'd met a few times at Thanksgiving, one with her brother and grandparents on the porch and…one of him! It was a picture from her 14th birthday, one her grandma had sneakily taken as neither were posing. They were sat together on the swinging chair, sharing a blanket and hot chocolate. She was surrounded by wrapping paper and holding his present, a personalised red leather journal and fountain pen. She was always writing in her diary and he was determined to teach her how to write properly, none of this biro shit. She had loved it. In the picture she is beaming up at him, nestled in his side and he is smiling down on her, with one arm wrapped around her shoulder, giving her a side hug. Damon smiled. She had not forgotten him.

The monster was softened by this image and Damon used it to his advantage to pull back control. He turned and was about to head back out the window when Elena emerged, with a cloud of steam and only wearing a towel! Damon sunk back into the shadows of the back of the room. How did he not hear her shower?! He must have been too distracted.

The she removed the towel and Damon lost all control again. The monster was back and enjoying the free show. He sat and watched. Her skin was flawless and still damp with tiny droplets of water dotting her skin. Her scent was saturating the room and quickly. She smelt of warm apples and, vanilla from her body wash. His gums started throbbing. He could see her perfectly well through the dark. She had a very appealing hourglass form, full breasts and rounded hips, a flat stomach and an amazing ass. Mesmerised, he watched how her slender body moved as she walked to her bed, how her hair cascaded down one shoulder as she bent to open a draw. She was starting to get dressed and this infuriated him. Why would she cover up? Damon itched to stop her but managed to fight the urge and remain hidden. It would ruin the surprise and Damon was all about entrances.

She was now dressed in the cutest pyjamas, blue cotton, patterned with white rabbits. Maybe all her childhood habits were not lost after all. She turned on the bedside light and the room was instantly filled with a warm glow. She'd spotted him. He watched grinning as she yelped, jumping out her skin.

"_Good evening Elena"_ his voice caressed the words. _"You look …delicious_" He slowly let his eyes travel and smirked.

_**Elena POV**_

Damon was here, in her room! Before thinking it through, her mouth opened and words flew out.

"_Damon! What are you doing here?! Get out!"_ Then the horror dawned on her "_God! How long have you been here?!"_

Damon started taking small purposeful steps in her direction. She mirrored his movements_ "Mmm, I've been here long enough. It's … really good to see you again Lena. And my my," _his eyes deliberately roamed her body_ "haven't you grown!" _he chuckled.

Despite wearing pyjamas, she wrapped her arms around herself as if to protect from his glare. Her cheeks pinked up quickly and she heard a guttural moan rise from his chest. She was quickly running out of space to back up into. She watched him warily. All sharp retorts gone once she looked into his face. The monster mask may not be on but she knew it wasn't her Damon standing in front of her. It was the same sense she had in the woods when he fed off her sliced lip. The same expression on his face he had when he straddled her on his bed. This version of Damon was impulsive and dangerous and she needed to be wary. She took on a less aggressive tactic.

"_Aren't you happy to see me?"_ Damon cooed, starting to close in on her

"_Hello Damon… I-I've not seen you for a long time" _she stuttered

"_Aww, Miss me?" _he sneered. There was only a couple feet between them now.

She decided to be honest. She knew this creature was fond of her, like Damon is…or was.

"_Yes" she simply said_

_**Damon POV**_

He didn't respond but closed the distance to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. She filched but he ignored it. He felt Elena's heart jumping in her chest. The fear was rolling off her in waves and he revelled in it. He smelt her hair, nuzzled her neck, and touched her collarbone. His hands ghosted over her features. The monster had missed his favourite plaything and was getting thoroughly reacquainted. She was being very still. He eyed her trembling hands as they slowly moved up to rest on his shoulders. She was watching him closely as if gauging his reaction. Damon gave her a reassuring smirk and with that she rested a hand on his cheek, gently caressing. She ran her fingers through his thick raven hair and slowly brought her arms round his neck Damon practically purred in approval. He scooped her up in his arms, pressing her flush against him. He sped her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her onto his lap and encircling his arms around her waist. He wanted her as close as physically possible.

_**Elena POV**_

Elena stood like a statue, allowing his ministrations. She was too scared not to. The way he explored her, reminded her of how a child would handle their favourite teddy, or perhaps a wild animal would interact with a fond plaything. She had a visual image of Damon as a grizzly bear and smiled inwardly. She was starting to relax. She remembered how much he liked her touching him in the woods. Feeling nervous but brave she touched him back, his shoulders, face, hair and he loved it. She liked it when he purred. He suddenly scooped her up and blurred her over to the bed. She was already sat on his lap, in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, partly as affection, partly due to dizziness. She didn't like being vampire sped around her room. She sighed and relaxed more.

_**Damon POV**_

Damon just held her close, in silence, enjoying the feeling. She had relaxed now and so had he. He hadn't felt this content in a long time. So when she started questioning, he had no qualms opening up_._

"_Damon. Why did you attack Caroline?" _She whispered cautiously

"_I was hungry, she was available" _he simply stated

"_Do you kill people?" _

"_Sometimes. It depends how foul my mood is. Normally I just feed. Dead bodies in a small town attract unwanted attention" _

"_I don't want you to hurt my friends Damon"_

"_I'd be surprised if you did"_

Elena sat up and looked him in the eye _"Please"_ she pleaded.

He returned her gaze, giving her a warning stare. He didn't like being told what to do but he considered for a moment.

"_What will I get in return?" _he questioned

Elena paused

"_Me"_ she muttered


	12. Chapter 12 - Tasters and experimenting

_**Damon POV**_

"Me" Elena muttered

The monster mentally jumped in excitement but he kept his face calm. He was a little wary of her vagueness and he wanted specifics.

"_What do you mean, you?" _he questioned.

Elena squirmed on his lap, clearly uncomfortable. Damon enjoyed the position she was in and tightened his arms round her waist. He liked the power he had over her.

"_Leeena"_ he cooed. _Tell me what you mean, now!"_ he demanded, growing impatient.

"_But you have to promise to not kill…and leave the people I care about alone!" _she snapped, staring him down.

"_Lena"! _He snapped back._ "Tell me!"_

All the confidence left her and she broke his gaze. _"Um, well…um, just, um whenever you feel like you're losing it and…um…you feel the need to k-kill, you can come to me. I mean …um…f-feed from me instead"_ she stammered looking down at her lap.

The thought got him excited and a wave of blood lust hit him hard. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him _"Silly girl. What makes you think I won't just take it from you anyway?" _He sneered.

Fear etched across her features. She had shocked him but he shocked her right back with his response. He took his advantage and flipped her onto her back, climbing on top of her. He pinned her wrists above her head and used his free hand to undo the top button on her pyjama top. He yanked it to the side and scooped her hair away, exposing her neck.

"_Damon, please, wouldn't you rather have me willing?" _she pleaded.

He traced patterns over her pulse point, considering her proposal. Would he prefer her willing? He wasn't sure. Did he care if he hurt her? Emotionally and/or physically? How much would it hurt her? He took blood from all kinds of women, sometimes he made it pleasurable, sometimes painful. He liked both almost equally but Elena wasn't some random stranger or some reusable blood bag. What would he prefer? He gazed into her eyes and decided. He needed to test it.

"_Hmm, well I might agree but first…I want a taster"_

"_N-now?" she panicked_

"_Mm hmm" he nodded, stroking her hair, smiling._

She started making excuses. _"But you've already tasted me before…twice, I remember"_

"_Years ago Lena, and what, a pinprick and a little glass cut? Tut tut, I need a refresher and it needs to be decent if you want me to agree to this little game"_

Elena looked petrified, her eyes going watery.

"_It won't hurt…too much" _He tried to sooth. He didn't want to promise her any more than that. He wanted to enjoy this.

Elena knew he was too far gone. He was going to drink from her now whether she allowed him to or not. She did put herself in this situation. It was time to follow through with it.

"_O-Ok" _she nodded

Damon didn't need telling twice. His body was almost shaking with excitement. 12 years he had wanted to do this and now he finally was. Damon was of course guilting him at the back of his head but with not nearly as much force as usual. Part of him wanted this too.

He leaned in slowly, ghosting his lips up and down her neck. Her breathing had picked up. He liked the feel of her chest heaving up and down against his. Her hands gripped the bedding tightly until her knuckles turned white. She was so tense, _"Relax, It will hurt less"_ he whispered. Her hands stayed knotted but the rest of her muscles relaxed a little. When his fangs touched her skin she gasped. He wasted no more time and slid them in effortlessly. Blood trickled instantly into his mouth. They moaned in unison. Damon in pleasure, Elena in mild pain. Oh God he'd forgot how fucking amazing she tasted. He tightened his hold on her, taking his first pull of blood. She whimpered at the sucking sensation and he purred. He took several more languid pulls, getting lost in the moment. Elena was very still quietly whimpering. It was time to experiment.

He lifted away from her neck, allowing her to see his bloodied distorted face. He grabbed a handful of hair tightly and yanked her neck to the side. He plunged his fangs in again on a new spot, rougher this time, biting deeper. She cried out and started hitting his back, squirming underneath him. He drank deeper, moving his canines through layers of skin. He growled.

He then tried holding her lovingly and soothed her wounds, gently kissing and licking, smearing blood in the process. Her thrashing settled and he nestled between her thighs, pressing her into the bed. He gently bit down again and this time they both moaned. Her noise, the blood and the friction thoroughly excited his monster. He gently slid his fangs into one of her existing wounds and took a few more pulls. She was starting to get weak, he quickly pulled away gasping.

He rolled onto his back, both wildly panting trying to catch their breath, Damon trying to contain his blood lust, Elena trying to slow down her heart rate. _"Wow"_ Damon thought. Stretching his arms and resting them above his head. _"That was worth the wait"._ He licked his lips and considered his techniques. He immensely enjoyed the former attack but he definitely preferred the latter, pleasurable encounter. He turned his head and gazed at this beautiful selfless creature lying next to him. She was staring right back, wide eyes as if prepared for another pounce.

"_Relax, I'm done, for now"_ he sighed

She gave him a tentative smile then shocked him by shuffling up the bed pressing her body against his side. Her head was on his shoulder and an arm draped over his chest. This used to be her move when she was little. She would have a bad dream and find him, either in the guest room or sleeping on the sofa. She would either crawl in with him or he would carry her back to his room and lie with her like this until she fell asleep. Damon brought his arm down and held her to him, like he always did. He looked at her neck, it was still bleeding. He'd got her good. He rubbed a finger over a canine, splitting the skin and massaged into her punctures and watched them fade.

Elena's breathing was heavy. She was already fast asleep, He felt his eyes droop. He was sleeping not long after.

**A little slice of deliciousness with hints of naughty to come. Hope you liked. I kinda need some more feedback guys. I'm not convinced many people are enjoying this story (I know a few are).**


	13. Chapter 13 - Orange juice and plans

_**Elena POV**_

"_Elena, get your ass outta bed, now or you'll be late!"_ her brother hollered from down the stairs. Elena quickly sat up. She was alone. She squeaked looking at the time. She had never been late for school a day in her life and she had no intention of starting now. She jumped out of bed but collapsed back down instantly. A wave of dizziness and nausea hit her hard. She felt weak and light-headed. Flashes from the night before hit her and she groaned.

Slowly edging along the wall she made it to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she gasped seeing all the dried blood on her neck. She got a hot flannel and began wiping. Once her neck was clean she saw…nothing. No bite marks, no punctures, not a blemish on her neck. If it wasn't for the blood she would have believed she'd dreamt the entire thing up. Another wave of sickness overcame her and she practically crawled back into bed just as her Grandma came in.

"Elena, honey, why are you still…." A frown appeared as she looked at her granddaughter. "Are you ok? Sweetie, you look sick" She began to do what grandmothers do best…fuss. "I'll call school. You're not going anywhere. I'll be back" She trotted out the room. Elena buried her head in her pillow. She could still smell him on the linen. He had a very masculine smell, leathery, woody, outdoorsy? Whatever it was, it was distinctly Damon. She rolled over and something crumpled under her arm. She pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was a note.

_Good morning Elena,_

_If you're still willing, I accept your proposition._

_I'll see you very soon,_

_- D_

_P.s - Drink your juice on the table, it will help_

Elena looked over and on her bedside table was a very large glass of orange juice and…her bunny!

She tightly hugged the tattered soft toy. He was very clean, and smelt like him. He'd taken care of it. Moments like this reminded her of her old Damon, his thoughtfulness, his sweetness. The way he held her as she drifted to sleep. She considered the pros and cons of what she had offered last night. It was, extremely stupid and dangerous of her. She had no doubt it would backfire at some point. He definitely had a Dr Jekyll, Mr Hyde complex going on. But if it meant her family and friends were safe and there would be no more unexplained murders in Mystic Falls, she would do it. Deep down that wasn't the only reason. She wanted her Damon back and if that meant taking on his monster, she would do it.

She daydreamed about his bite, it hurt but not towards the end. She could see herself maybe even enjoying it. And he'd seen her naked! She would have died of embarrassment if she wasn't so distracted at the time. She imagined Damon watching her, unclothed and goosebumps erupted over her skin. She took several large gulps of orange juice and snuggled down in her duvet and with her favourite bunny, fell back to sleep.

**Damon POV**

He'd woken up very early. The sun wouldn't rise for another couple of hours. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, but she wasn't so much in his arms any more. They were all over each other! In the night they had both moved and practically tangled their limbs together, right down to their feet. They were on their sides facing each other, faces millimetres apart. Her head resting on his arm, his hand tangled in her hair. Her arms draped across his neck and chest. And their lower halves were very intimate. Her leg was hooked over his hip. His leg nestled between hers. God, his thigh was practically rubbing against her pelvis! And just to finish thing off, his hand was on her ass! _"Fuck!"_ he groaned. He could feel other parts of his body waking up but Damon was back in control along with his self-restraint._ "__**But her mouth is just so close…"**_his monster pleaded. It was just too tempting and he relented. He leaned down and briefly captured her lips with his.

"_Damon" _she mumbled in her sleep. She was dreaming of him. A foreign feeling came over him. A strong sense of dominance, ownership, affection and a little arrogance. It was hard to put a finger on it. His monster suddenly spoke for him._**"You're mine"**_He whispered gently into her ear. He pulled away instantly, back in control again. Although it pained him to do it, he softly grasped her thigh and began slowly detangling, gently as not to wake her. She groaned in her sleep and rolled away from him. Damon slipped out of bed, not sure what to do. He couldn't just leave but he really needed to think this one through. He settled on going home and coming up with a plan before she woke.

He stood over the fire. Guilt of course was washing over him. Guilt for seeing her in the first place, then for watching her naked like some horny teenager, oh and for intimidating her, feeding off her and at one point deliberately hurting her, and then of course making it sexual at the end. He looked into the flames, mesmerised by their dance. _"…__**She did ask for it you know**__…yeah, to protect her loved ones from me, the beast"_ he scoffed inwardly _"…__**you know it's more than that…I mean, who hugs their attacker after being attacked?**__…She was confused…__**well of course she was you idiot…"**_

_Damon swigged at his scotch__"I've really fucked her up haven't I?__** …Well yes. She doesn't exactly have typical victim's reactions to you. She's not normal. I'd say that was partly your fault. But is it really a bad thing? So what, we vamp groomed her from a young age…big deal. Just mean's she's not fazed by our nature. I behaved all those years…mostly didn't I? Come on, she's old enough now, just let me have her." **_

Damon didn't deny him, but then he didn't agree with him either. That was all the encouragement his monster needed "_**You can't stay away any more either, can you? You want her just as much as I do. I'll be good, I promise. I do like her and I can be nice, restrained. Come on, just give in"**_ Damon was caving _"Fine, but small steps though, I'm warning you"_

He decided on leaving her a note, speeding back to place it on her vacant pillow. His protection urges kicked in. He knew she would feel weak when she woke. He sped down to the kitchen and found the largest glass, filling it to the brim with orange juice and speeding back to place it by her bed. The sun was coming up, it was time to go. But not before leaving one last thing. He placed her bunny by her juice, stroked her cheek affectionately and blurred away

Elena POV

She felt better by lunchtime and insisted on going back into school. She hated missing lessons. The OJ had really helped, as well as the HUGE stack of eggy bread her Gran made her eat before leaving. The afternoon breezed by. She stopped by the hospital with Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy after school. Caroline looked amazing, a full recovery. If they'd looked under her bandages they would have seen that all evidence of the attack healed. She was coming home tomorrow. Just one more night of observations. They showered her with flowers and chocolates. Elena waited until the boys and Bonnie had gone for coffee to start her questioning

"_So, Care, Do you remember anything from the attack?"_

"_Oh, yeah, it was horrible and really silly if me really. Sorry for leaving you, I just needed some fresh air. I went out to the alley and there was a coyote eating out the bins. I must have scared him because he attacked me and ran off"._ Her voice was quite emotionless and monotone as she retold events. Like a robot. Elena didn't know exactly how he'd done it but this had Damon written all over it.

"I'm just glad you're ok" She hugged her friend.

There was a knock at the door. The doctor from last night walked in. _"Good afternoon Caroline and hello again Elena. We were never properly introduced, I'm Dr Stevens"_ he shook her hand.

"_Thank you for everything you've done for Caroline. She looks great_" Elena said with all sincerity. _"It's just my job"_ he replied dutifully. "_And I'm happy to report that Miss Forbes here has had a miraculous recovery. You can in fact go home tonight. I just want to check your wounds…"_

"NO!" Care suddenly shouted, covering her neck. Elena looked shocked but the Doctor almost seemed to expect that reaction…What did he know?

"_My neck is fine. You don't need to see it. I'll ask my mum to check it tonight"_ Her voice was monotone again.

"_Very well"_ he sighed. "_Your mum will be here shortly Caroline, Oh and girls, I'd like to give you something." _He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "_My wife makes them you see and I can't seem to get rid of them fast enough"_ he chuckled, opening the box. He handed each of the girls a handmade threaded bracelet. They were green with interwoven beads and a small round locket hanging from the centre. Caroline lifted it close to examine it. She smelt something strange. The doctor noticed. _"Ah, you can smell that huh? Not many can." _He looked knowingly at her again_. "It's just a herb, a good luck charm that coincidently…repels…um… 'coyotes'. It looks like you girls need some luck and it would make me and my wife very happy if you wore them. Don't want her to think her efforts are wasted_" he smiled. The girls thanked him.

Matt drove everyone home. Just as she got through the door, her phone buzzed. It was from Damon.

"_Come over to my place tonight. I'll pick you up"_

"_How did you get my number?!" _she text back. And how was his number in her phonebook?

Her phone beeped instantly_ "While you were sleeping. See you at 6"_

That only gave her an hour. She had butterflies as she hurried to shower and change, her bracelet still loose and forgotten in her bag.

**I'm thinking of making a couple more promos. Are you team good Damon or team bad Damon? A promo for each I'm thinking. Anyone like the idea? Review! X**


	14. Chapter 14 - Compulsion and tests

_**Damon POV **_

Damon had had quite a busy day running errands. He'd stopped by the hospital, sorted out Miss Forbes, found a coyote, killed it and handed it over to the Sheriff, masking his attack on her daughter pretty well. He had even gotten some food in. Well, technically Andy had, his newest blood bag. She'd also cleaned the house.

Late afternoon, he sent Elena a text. He'd taken the liberty of taking her number and programming his in earlier that morning. He had planned on cooking with her tonight. If his monster was going to play nice, he was gonna get his money's worth. Plus he was excited at the thought of having his Lena back. He'd missed her so much.

He drove round top collect her at six. Compelling her grandmother that Elena was with him tonight and not to worry. It wasn't a school night after all. Maybe he could keep her all weekend?

Elena had just made it to his car when she froze.

A few moments later, she spoke._ "I can't get in the car. _She whispered, looking very confused and frightened.

"_What do you mean, you can't get in" _Damon stared at her perplexed

"_I just can't, I'm stuck. Damon, what's going on?" _She asked accusingly

"_What? It's not my fault you brain has momentarily disengaged from your feet"_ he retorted jokingly. But underneath he wasn't joking. He was confused to.

"_Nah ah, Nice try"_ she tried to keep up the jokey charade; it was stopping her from freaking out completely. _"Whenever something strange or unexplained happens, you're almost always behind it"_ she scoffed. Damon saw right though her cover-up. Her heart was beating like mad and her voice was trembling. She was panicked.

This was definitely some form of compulsion and he momentarily worried that another vampire was involved. He scratched that thought out of his head, he would have sensed it. But he couldn't remember what…then it dawned on him.

She couldn't get in his car because he was going to drive her back to his house.

His last compulsion echoed in his head"_**You will never come back to this place again**_**"**

"_Elena, you can come back to my house any time you want" _he compelled_ "Now stop being silly and get in the car" _he joked, ignoring her confused look.

Elena looked puzzled but she complied

_**Elena POV**_

The momentary fogginess over her head lifted._ "What the hell did you just do to me… again?!" _she shouted as he started driving away.

"_What are you on about Elena?" _He tried to blow off_ "You're being…"_

"_And don't you dare try to blow it off as me being silly?!" _She snapped_ "I know you did something. You did it with your eyes…and, you've done it to other people!" _Realisation dawned on her_ "Y-you did it to Caroline! You must have. She was raving about some damn animal attacking her today. She didn't even mention you!" _Memories started coming back…She remembered the driver of the car that should have hit her. He'd done something to that man too. Made him just leave. And he'd just done something to her. He must have done something to her before too, something that made her unable to get into his car. How many times had he done this to her?! What else had he done? Had he made her forget things too?! Full blown panic kicked in.

"_Let me out! I want out!" _she shouted, undoing her seatbelt and trying to open the door despite moving at 50mph.

_**Damon POV**_

He pulled the car over, screeching it to a halt by some field between the town and his home. She threw herself out of the car, backing away from him, practically running backwards. This worried him. She didn't have the best coordination walking forwards.

He knew she was joining the dots in her head. She was too old now. He couldn't pull the wool over her eyes any more, well not without compulsion and he wasn't eager to do that…though it would make things simpler. Part of him just wanted to open up. Tell her everything…well almost everything. There was one secret he had no intention of digging up. One compulsion he would never remove.

"_Lena, what are you doing? Get back in the damn car, we'll talk" _he reasoned

"_N-no, you stay away…over there and talk. And don't even try your funny eye thing again"_ she stammered.

He blurred over to her, grabbing her chin and lifting her face, _"Elena, please look at me"_

She ripped her face out of his grasp and squeezed her eyed shut. _"No! You're not doing that again. I'm not opening my eyes again anytime soon so start talking"_

Anger started to boil. Why did she always have to push him over the edge? He didn't like people disobeying him and he never took it well… "_**And we said please**_**" **his monster added.

"_I can make you!" _He growled. He applied pressure onto her arm, making her groan in discomfort. _"I can make this temper tantrum of yours …very uncomfortable"_

"_Please Damon, stay with me. I just want to know the truth" _she whispered.

He was slightly taken aback by her comment. It was as if she knew when he was there and when his monster was taking over. He loosened his grip instantly, rubbing her tender skin.

The words just fell from his lips_ "I'm sorry" _he mumbled sincerely. _"I'll tell you everything, but please, let's just go home. I'll make you hot chocolate? You can keep your eyes closed the whole way if you want?"_

She nodded and he led her back to her car seat, buckling her in.

15 minutes later they were settled on the sofa. The fire was roaring, a blanket over her lap. Her eyes were still squeezed shut. He placed a hot chocolate in her hands and made to move away.

"_No, stay next to me. You can tell me from here. I think it will help you stay calm. I'm going to ask questions and I don't want you losing your temper"._

It freaked him how well she knew him.

"_But I have an idea, do you have a blindfold? My eyes are getting uncomfortable" _she requested

Did he have a blindfold! He blurred away to his room and opened a black box under his bed. It was full or all sorts of sinful items and the thought of using an item from it on Elena, even if it was only a scrap of silk, made him shudder in excitement. He was back in the lounge within a few seconds.

"_I have it"_ he said. She nodded and he placed it over her eyes, securing it in a bow on the back of her head.

"_Oh, that's better"_ she relaxed. _"I don't have to worry about accidently opening my eyes"_ she smiled. _"Ok"_ she sighed, putting down her now empty cup _"ready when you are"._

He reluctantly began

"_Um…well it's called compulsion…and well most vampires can do it. It's the key to keeping our existence secret.__ By making eye contact, I can erase memories, make new ones, and change a person's beliefs, feelings, and senses. I can make a person carry out any instruction I demand. I can also control a person's dreams" _He waited for a response, anxiously. He had basically told her, he could have potentially stripped away her free will.

She was silent for a long time

"_I want you to tell me all the compulsions you have carried out on me" _Elena finally responded.

He gulped_ "Where to start?"_ He decided it was best to keep that comment to himself. It was like a mental pick and mix. Choosing the compulsions to tell her about that would make her trust him again but not open up any that could link to the night of her parent's death.

"_Well, do you remember cutting your hand on glass when you were little? I compelled it not to hurt any more ". It was also the first time I compelled you not to be scared of my vampire face. I didn't want you to be frightened of me and I had no intention of hurting you"_ he sighed. Her face was unreadable, the blindfold didn't help that. He continued

"_I compelled you not to tell anyone I drank blood. You had watched me lick your glass cut clean the day before. You were very young and I couldn't risk exposure"_ he quickly added "_But I swear, I never bit you, not once. Yesterday was the first time and …"_

"_It's ok"_ she silenced him, briefly touching his hand. _"I believe you on that. You were far too captivated last night to make me think you'd done it before. You're quite readable"_

Relief washed over him followed by a little embarrassment. Had he been that obvious? Now was not the time to delve into that though.

"_Well I never really needed to compel you again. I mean, I did compel you to sleep after the near car accident, but only because you looked so panicked"_

"_And I was on to you"_ Elena interrupted. _"I knew that car hadn't stopped in time" _she added.

"_Yes well, I didn't want to advertise my nature did I ?!_" he snapped. "_But you fucking worked it out eventually anyway…"_

"_Hey"_ she interrupted taking his hand, rubbing soothing circles. _"Calm down"_

He took a few deep breaths, relaxing again. _"Um, thanks"_ he mumbled.

"_And finally I guess the last compulsion was…"_ he paused, grimacing _"…that night"._

"_After the incident in the woods?" _she interjected.

"_Yes"_ he grumbled, embarrassed.

"_You tried to scare me away"_ she whispered

"_And then I compelled you to stay away, just to be sure"_ he murmured

There was a long silence.

"_Oh and finally this evening, after compelling you never to come back here, I had to revoke the compulsion just to get you back in the damn car"_ He scoffed.

There was another a long silence.

"_And that's everything?"_ she questioned

"_Yes"_ He mumbled, guilt eating away at him. That wasn't everything.

"So you've never_ erased my memories or made new ones? Changed what I believe? Never entered my dreams? _She continued.

"_Never" _he answered with a little more confidence. He'd never taken a memory away but he had kinda made new ones and changed what she believed. He made all her family believe he was a family friend. But he had never snooped or messed with her dreams…yet.

"_So what you have done is taken away my fear of what you are. Damon, I might have been small but that is still altering what I believe…" she stated._

_Well that could explain it! Why she never feared him like she should have. Could it all have stemmed from a one off compulsion as a child? _

"_You've made me carry out your instructions" _she continued

_What? Sending you to sleep, that's nothing! _He argued

"_And sending me away" _she retorted

"_Only to keep you safe!" _he shouted defensively

"_Don't you dare snap at me! I'm trying to figure this all out" _she shouted back

There was a moment of heavy breathing on both parts.

" _And finally you altered my feelings…" _she finished

"_What! Never…"_ he retorted

"_You took away a child's pain"_ she said, reaching out her hand and touching his face. Soothing him instantly. She smiled at him.

"_I do have more questions but I've got enough to think about for one day"_ she exhaled.

"Ok" He sighed. He leaned forward to remove her blindfold. She stopped him and shook her head

"_Elena you can't wear it forever! You can trust me" _Damon exasperated.

"_I want to trust you…but…" _she whispered

"_Elena, you must know by now, I care about you, I don't want to mess with your mind and change who you are." _

"_I know you care about me… because you took the time to tell me the truth Damon but I need to know if I can trust you and I'm just not sure right now"_

"_How can I prove it?"_ he whined. He then answered his own question _"There is something. A herb called vervain. When you wear it or eat it, you cannot be compelled. I would prefer you wore it only, as it is poisonous to vampires so ingesting it would put a kink in our blood agreement" _he continued

It dawned on Elena, She unconsciously felt for her bag at her side.

"_Can it be stored in a locket, on a bracelet perhaps?"_ She questioned

"_Yes, it often is"_ he answered

She reached into her bag and pulled out the doctor's gift. She handed it to Damon

"_Is this vervain?"_

He smelt the charm. That was vervain alright he grimaced.

"_Yes, where did you get it?" _he enquired

"_Damon, someone knows about vampires. This was given to me, today by a doctor at hospital. He knew things were off with Caroline."_

"_Let me guess, Stevens?"_ He fumed

"_Yes, how did you…" _

"_He's a founding family member Elena, you know about them, surely" he asked. She nodded. "Well some in the group have their suspicions. Some know about vampires but they don't know I'm one. It's a long story. Anyway, I think you should wear this"_ he clipped it on her wrist. He wanted to prove to her she could trust him, and if that meant giving her control, then fine, He didn't like compelling her anyway. He would just have to be more careful.

"_Damon how do I know you're telling the truth about the effects of this herb?"_

He thought for a moment. He came up with a plan

"_Well, take off your blindfold and put it on me so I cannot compel you, Remove the vervain and touch my skin with it. You will see how poisonous it is to me_". He saw her frown and smiled. Despite everything he had told her, His Lena still didn't want to hurt him

"_Don't worry, I heal, very quickly"_ he smirked.

"_Ok, but how do I know it will keep me safe" _She still looked sceptical

"_Well just put in back in your bracelet and we'll have to test it. I'll try to compel you to do something"_

"_Damon…" _she warned

"_Elena, you're gonna have to trust me a little to prove you can trust me, ok?" _

_She took a deep breath. "Ok, let's do this". _

Damon smiled reassuringly and knelt down in front of her, closing his eyes. He heard her remove the blindfold and felt her tie it on him. It was warm and smelt of her. He heard the click of her pendant and smelt the herb. He braced himself. Her finger stroked a small path on his cheek and jaw as if to warn him where she would strike. He guessed she was nervous he would lash out. _"Ok, ready" _Damon said through gritted teeth.

It was the smallest amount of vervain but it stung none the less. He felt his skin burning under the plant and groaned. It was off his skin instantly.

"_Sorry sorry sorry"_ She chanted, clicking the herb back into her charm and crawling onto the floor. She threw her arms around him, hugging him.

"_It's ok, look, it's already healed"_ he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. She lifted her head and gasped, amazed. She touched his cheek, softy rubbing his smooth jaw which was damaged and burned just a second ago. He nuzzled into her hand, purring, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. She giggled.

"_Ok, ready to not be compelled?"_ he smiled

"_O-ok"_ she agreed, her nerves returning and her heart rate picking up again _"But don't make me do anything horrid…o-ok?"_

"_Doesn't matter what I ask you to do, it won't work anyway"_ he smirked. Elena gulped. he removed the blindfold

"_Look at me"_ he demanded, she complied. He was still holding her. He leaned his face towards her.

She watched his pupils dilate. _"You want me" _His voice was dark, husky and sultry_. "You find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you even dream about me and right now, you want to kiss me" _He brought his face even closer for effect.

Elena shuddered, staring at his mouth; her breathing laboured _"See no effect. You were right. It didn't work" _she mumbled.

"_Well I think it had some effect on you, but it wasn't compulsion" _he smiled

She bit her lower lip.

"_Don't do that"_ he moaned, closing in until their noses brushed together

"_Don't do what?"_ she whispered

"_Bite your lip like that"_ he said, using his thumb to release her lower lip

"_Why?"_ Elena said

"_Because I can resist doing…"_ he was struggling

"_Doing what?"_ Elena pressed

"_This"_ he kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15 - Kisses and bubbles

_**Elena POV**_

As soon as their lips touched, Elena felt a spark, like static electricity, just as shocking but far more pleasurable. Damon felt it to. His lips were soft at first, then more demanding and Elena didn't resist.

_**Damon POV**_

Damon wanted more and he couldn't get it fast enough. Elena moved her hands to his chest whilst Damon's were grabbing handfuls of her thick chocolaty hair, holding her in place. Elena was glad she was kneeling because her legs were giving way. She fell back on the floor with a soft bump. Damon followed her down pushing her back against the sofa, never breaking contact. Their mouths moved fluidly together, passionately. His monster started groaning for release and Elena gave it to him. She gently nibbled on his lower lip. The monster growled and bit back, harder. Elena gasped, opening her mouth, giving Damon access. His tongue danced with hers. After what felt like hours, their mouths finally parted, both trying to catch their breath. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each other's eyes. He was surprised he'd even managed to pull back at all. _**"Told you I can be good" **_his monster smugly commented.

He knew this kiss was profound. He knew it meant something but it was too much. He'd never had to deal with feelings like this before. He reverted back to his cocky self.

"_Mmm",_ he exhaled in approval, briefly kissing her again _"that was delicious"_ he smirked.

_**Elena POV**_

_Wow_ she gasped inwardly, letting her head fall back onto the sofa. It was the most intense experience she'd ever had. It was raw and passionate. Elena had felt an insatiable desire to be consumed by him. And the way he stared at her when they broke away, the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention.

She saw how the kiss had affected him too, she had seen, felt the real Damon. But now he was scared and his walls were coming back up. She saw the change. His 'go to' arrogant persona was back full swing.

"_Not a bad first kiss"_ he commented, a little too smug for her liking.

She sighed and allowed herself to fall back into their friendly banter. This was comfortable territory. _"That was not our first kiss Damon" s_he stated, rolling her eyes.

"_Oh crap, I thought you were asleep?! _he gasped._ "Well anyway last night doesn't count because you were seemingly faking unconsciousness and you didn't kiss back"._

"_What?! you kissed me last night?!" she exclaimed._

"_Um…"_

"_Damon!"_

"_Oh, I couldn't help it. You were so warm and soft and tempting, and practically all over me!"_

"_Pfft, yeah right" _she blew off before embarrassment set in. She didn't want to know if he was telling the truth or just teasing. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Once Damon realised she wasn't going to take the bait, he continued._ "Well what kiss were you referring to then?" _he quizzed

"_The one in the woods, against the tree after you …attacked my bleeding lip" _she mocked

"_Oh, yeah, that was a bit naughty" _he chuckled "_But I'm having problems remembering exactly"_ A dark smile spread over his face _"I think I need a refresher"_ He crawled on top of her, his vampire features emerging, his canines protruding. He stared at her, patiently, calculating her reactions. The tension was escalating. He was testing her. _"He is not going to try and scare me away so easily this time"_ she thought. She could rise to the challenge.

_**Damon POV**_

This time Elena instigated the kiss. She pressed her lips against his softy; eyes wide open, looking into his blood-red ones. The pads of her thumbs stroked the veins under his eyes. She tentatively rubbed her lower lip against his fangs and shuddered. Damon watched her curiously. He held her close, allowing her to take control. He never knew she had it in her. He was only teasing her. He was genuinely shocked by her response.

Then Elena forcefully pushed her lip into his canine, breaking the skin. Elena gasped and Damon growled, tasting blood. He licked over he puncture, gently pushing the tip of his tongue into it. He then kissed her with abandon. It was rough, animalistic and frantic. Damon ripped his mouth away all too soon. The kiss scared him just as much as the first one did. He was so close to the edge.

Elena blushed crimson and he growled, quickly kissing her again, stroking the back of his hand across her heated, pinked skin _"God, I love it when you blush, I always have"_ he murmured.

Her stomach grumbled and Damon chucked.

"_Time to feed the human"_ He sang, grateful for the distraction. Things were getting far too heavy.

Elena bowed her head in embarrassment and nodded. Using vamp sped he scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder and marched into the kitchen. Elena squealed and her little fisted wacked painlessly against his back. _"Damon!" _she giggled_, "put me down…now!"_

"_Nope"_ he chimed, popping the 'p' at the end. Elena slumped in defeat, allowing him to take her away.

…...

"_You're doing it all wrong"_ she complained.

"_Am not"_ Damon defended.

"_You put the onions in just BEFORE the mince turns fully brown"_ she exasperated, snatching the spoon from his grasp and bumping him out the way with her hip.

"_Oh, and you're now a chilli expert" _he chided

"_Well, yes actually, my family has made chilli for generations, it's a very old family recipe I know by heart" _She retorted arrogantly.

"_Yeah, I know! I knew your old family and they made sucky chilli"_ he snatched the spoon back.

"_Besides"_ he continued dodging Elena's attempts to take the wooden utensil back _"you're family had decades to develop their recipe, I've had over a century"._

Elena gasped

_"Damon how old are you?"_

"_23" he muttered _

"_Damon… how long have you been 23?" _she questioned

"_I'm technically 172 years old ok?!" _he mumbled

He looked grumpy admitting this so she kept things light _"Wow, that's old" _she exclaimed.

He momentarily spun round_ "Hey!" _he barked in mock hurt before turning back to the stove_._

"_I mean you've been around a long time. I'm amazed. You've had all this time to, um.…" _she was grinning and backing away

"_Time to what?" _Damon urged over his shoulder

"_Well, you had all that time to grow up… yet… your still soo immature" _she sighed shaking her head in mock disappointment.

Damon spun round, forgetting the chilli. He stalked towards her "_What was that?!"_ he seethed

She shrugged her shoulders, grinning from ear to ear _"Just the truth Damon"_

He grinned back, stalking towards her. Elena shot around to the other side of the breakfast table. Every move Damon made, she mirrored it. Damon tutted at her then blurred over the table, pinning her to the sink.

"_Not fair, you cheated"_ she whined

"_Duh, vampire"_ he stated

She smiled in triumph _"Ha, you're just proving my point. A mature vampire wouldn't take the bait" _she squealed

Damon growled

"_Oh stop being such a sore loser"_ she consoled. She was right he may have won physically, but she had the won the intellectual advantage this round. He frowned.

Splat! Damon coughed and spluttered. Elena had reached her hand behind her, into the sink full of hot soapy water. A handful of wet sloppy bubbled had hit him square in the face. Elena used his momentary shock to squeeze out and run away.

She hollered after him _"Well that washed the grumpiness right off your face"_ she laughed, sprinting away. He smiled wiping the foam off his face. She was back. Lena was back and he loved it.

"_Oh? You are soo dead!"_ he hollered back, speeding away, trying to find her.

That evening they settled on the sofa with plates of slightly burnt chilli. Elena was wearing his shirt and sweatpants, the string tied as tight as possible so as not to fall down. He'd won the water fight alright. He'd gotten her good. While she was hiding he'd filled up his bathtub with warm water, adding extra bubble bath. He knew where she was hiding. Her heart beat always gave her away. Oh, she thrashed and kicked and screamed as he carried her to the tub. She knew what was coming.

He hovered her above the water "_Let this be a reminder Lena"_ he chuckled _"don't tease a vampire"_ and with that he'd dropped her in the water fully clothed. He almost wet himself laughing seeing her soaked, her pissed off expression under all those bubbles. He hollered with laughter. After a few minutes he helped her out, wrapping her in a towel.

Her clothes were now in the dryer as they sat watching reruns of Doctor Who, a British show they both enjoyed.

_**Elena POV**_

Once the episode ended and the dryer had finished, Elena sat up and stretched. _"I'd better go"_ she said rather reluctantly.

"_Huh, what? No! Why?"_ he whined, pulling her back onto the sofa.

"_It's getting late"_ she said _"And Gran will worry where I am"._

"_She knows you're with me. It's fine. I want you to stay"_ he pouted

"_Damon, I'm a little old for sleepovers now don't you think?"_

"_I think you're finally old enough"_ he growled, grasping her hips and pulling her onto his lap

She knew what he was insinuating and it made her nervous. Yeah, it was Damon and she definitely liked him like that but she was still a, girl, and he was the boy she fancied. She'd never been with a man like that and the thought made her panic. And the panic had nothing to do with his vampirism.

She fidgeted uncomfortably on his lap. _"Um, I'll come and see you tomorrow ok? We'll do something fun"_ He loosened his grip and she practically ran away. She scooped up her warm clothes from the dryer and headed to the bathroom to change.

_**Damon POV**_

_"Fuck it"_ he groaned. He'd scared her…again. The words had just fallen out of his mouth. They were having such a good time and he'd ruined it. He didn't even think about what he was implying. He just felt so relaxed with Elena, he didn't think before he spoke. He thought about it _"I must have really scared her a couple years back for her to still be nervous about just the mention of sex with_ _me. But, hang on a second…she wasn't scared of me today when we were being intimate. Hell, she'd even kissed me. And last night, I practically pounced her and she was fine with it! The way I pinned her _(he shuddered at the memory)…_it was almost as bad as what I did to her 'that night'"_. It didn't make sense. _"What was wrong?"_ His monster spoke up_**"….Idiot…she's never been with a man before… **__What? No, surely not..._**Think about it! She's only 17**_**…**__Oh…Yes, I suppose she hasn't…__** She's not scared of you, she's scared of doing it…with you…**__Oh…__**Mmm, when was the last time we had a virgin?... **__Stop it…__**I bet she tastes amazing**__" __**" **_

"_I'll drive you home" _he quickly shouted to Elena, before his thoughts ran away with him.

**OK, I'm feeling brave enough to ask for some critical feedback. So if anyone would like to review (which is greatly appreciated) I would like to know which scene/part/section of the story you have enjoyed the most so far. Maybe the flashbacks, perhaps the cute scenes, perhaps the deep ones, hot scenes with good Damon or bad Damon and so on. Also what part of my writing/ plot/story is not so good? Constructive criticisms please. What can I improve? I have been taking your reviews on board with my writing already so far. This is so I can write better chapters for you all!**

**Thanks, Jessie Xx**


	16. Chapter 16 - Swimming and stories

_**Elena POV**_

They pulled up outside her house. The drive had been silent. She'd watched him through the corner of her eye. He'd barely given her a glance. Something was on his mind. She'd noticed the way he gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles were white and the old wood was groaning under the pressure. _"Um, well thanks for the ride home"_ she spoke. This seemed to break him out of his thoughts. He looked at her anxiously.

"_I am seeing you tomorrow, right?" _

"_Yes. I'll drive over"_ she tentatively smiled

"_Early?"_ He pressed

"_Ok"_ she agreed

"_I'm talking sunrise, you're at my door"_ he whined

"_Geeze Damon, demanding much?"_ he was acting like such a child

"_Yes…very"_ he smiled, his gorgeous sexy smile that always made Elena week at the knees. She bit her lip, forgetting it was still sore from their last kiss. _"Ouch"_ she flinched

Damon unconsciously reached his finger out to touch her mouth. _"I can fix that."_

"_How?"_

"_My blood heals, come here"_

His face changed and this time he bit into his own lip. Elena saw a bead of blood appear. Before she had a chance to refuse, he kissed her again, making sure to massage his lips against hers, spreading the blood into the wound. He pulled away.

"_Eww, Damon" _she whined, tasting his blood on her mouth. That was soo gross

"_Oh, stop it, it wasn't that awful. And look" _he pulled down the visor so she could look in the mirror

"_All healed_" he declared.

She traced her finger over the fresh layer of skin and sighed in wonder.

"_You've fed me your blood before"_

"_Fed? No, never needed to. I have used my blood on you though"_

"_My neck, last night?" _it was more of a statement than a question

"_You only need a tiny bit to heal small wound like that. I just rubbed some of my blood over my mark" _he commented

"_Why didn't you just do that now to my lip?" _Elena queried already guessing his answer.

"_I'm an opportunist Lena and it was a great excuse to kiss you again. I'm growing quite fond of kissing you_". He took her chin between his fingers _"you are very alluring"_ he purred, capturing her gaze.

Elena was lost in his eyes. She saw his deepest darkest emotions within them and it was predominantly lust. She broke contact and hurried out the car _"U-um, ok then. See you tomorrow"._

"_Fine"_ he grumbled, clearly unhappy she was leaving him. She felt his eyes on her all the way up the garden. It was only as she was closing the door she heard his engine roar to live and speed away.

In the safety of her room she collapsed on her bed feeling extremely giddy. How many times had he kissed her today? Oh, he was a good kisser. What a day! She tentatively swiped her tongue across her lip, still tasting his blood. Yes, the idea of it was gross but it actually tasted…quite good?

Whatever was between them had definitely stepped up a notch. Things were getting intense but she still had a lot to process and not all of it was good. The idea of compulsion made her feel sick. It was bad enough that she physically was no match for a vampire, but to think her mind was also not safe, it scared her. Could she trust him? He had opened up to her, told her the truth, even proven himself but there was something still off about him and she couldn't put her finger on it. She still had so many questions.

Elena knew Damon was dangerous. She had seen his dark side she knew he was no good for her but her desire for him was overriding her safety instinct. How could something be so wrong if it felt right? She finally felt like her world was back the way it should be because Damon was back in it. He had always been there. It was all she'd ever known. Elena wanted to be near him, had to be near him and it didn't matter who he was or what he could do, he was still her Damon and she knew he would always protect her, be there for her. But what if she wasn't enough for him? She already knew he wanted more. Was she ready to give more? Elena rolled onto her stomach, burying her head deep into her pillows.

_**Damon POV**_

He was driving too fast, his thoughts speeding through his head almost as fast as his car was. God, he wanted her, so fucking bad. He wanted her blood, her body. The monster planted dirty images in his head and he just couldn't budge them.

He had been home for a while, just sat in his car, staring out to space. He really wanted all of her. He craved it. He wanted to be with her, all the time. Being separated made him uneasy, miserable. He wanted to consume her, get lost in her. Get as close as physically possible, skin against skin until the edges of their bodies melt and merge so neither can tell where one begins another ends. God, he wanted her and it was driving him insane! He sped into his bathroom, switching on the shower, keeping it ice cold. He removed his clothes slowly peeling away his jeans as to avoid touching his painfully hard erection. There was so much blood pumping through it, he was surprised he was still standing from the rest of his body's blood loss. Hell, it was almost purple at the end! He stood under the spray hissing at the temperature, slowly his body cooled down, if only the water could cool off his thoughts.

….

"_So, the world of vampires…"_ Elena began over her plate of eggy bread. She had arrived at the crack of dawn, as promised, banging down his door and demanding breakfast in compensation for him asking her to get up at this ridiculous hour. He agreed instantly, knowing what an ask it was of him to get her out of bed early, she hated mornings.

"…g_oogle it and you get a load of fiction, what are the facts?"_

"_Ask away"_ he shrugged, sliding into the chair next to hers and digging into his breakfast. He shuffled his seat closer until their arms were touching as they ate. He couldn't stop touching her this morning. It had taken her ages to break his bear hug when she walked in the door. He just needed contact.

"_Sunlight's not an issue"_ she started

"_Ring"_ he wiggled his hand at her, highlighting an old fashioned silver piece of jewellery on his middle finger. Embedded in the centre was a family crest over a blue stone. She had seen it plenty of times. He never took it off. _"It protects me, stops me from burning in the sun. Enchanted by a witch"_

"_Crucifixes?"_ Elena moved on, not even ready to contemplate witches.

"_Decorative"_

"_Holy water?"_

"_Drinkable"_

"_Mirrors?"_

"_Myth"_

"_I know you eat garlic. You cook with it enough. On that note, how can you even eat?"_

"_As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system my body functions…pretty normally" _he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She gave him her best glare.

"_Come on, we're going out! This question and answer session will get dull quickly if we stay cooped up here" _Damon grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door. He was eager for a blast of fresh air. Her scent was tempting him.

…

_**Elena POV**_

They had been walking through the woods for over half an hour. The air was chilly but the sky was clear. They had not spoken much, just appreciated the scenery, the silence and each other's company. A clearing was up ahead. They had made it to the lake. Elena had not been here for several years…

_***Flashback – May 2003***_

"_**Damon NO!"**_** Elena panicked as he waded out into deeper water, pulling her in tow. **

"_**You have to learn eventually Lena, Come on, I won't let you drown"**_

**It was summer, one of the hottest summers Mystic Falls had had to date. Elena was eight years old. She was on tip toes, barely touching the lake bed. One more step and she would be out of her depth. Damon took the step and Elena felt the ground slip away from under her. She squealed and wrapped her limbs around his back like a limpet. Damon chuckled and prized her off, holding her in his arms.**

"_**Ready?"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**Good, now stretch out, first we need to get you floating"**_** Damon helped her lie flat, keeping his hands ghosting under her back, just in case. **_**"I know it feels weird having water in your ears but you'll get used to it. Now spread out your arms and relax…stay level…"**_

_***End flashback***_

He took her to the lake a lot that summer and by the fall, she was swimming.

Damon had walked right up to the lake edge. Elena sat down on a fallen log a little further back Damon began skimming stones. They were both looking out over the water. On this cold January morning, it was really stunning.

"_Been a while hasn't it, perhaps we could have a dip again this summer?"_ He smiled teasingly. There was a good reason why they'd stopped coming here.

"_Oh, funny Damon, not a chance!"_

"_Oh come on Lena, it was only one baby gator"_ he chuckled

"_Yeah, and I'm sure mummy and daddy alligator were not far behind!"_ She grumbled

"_Lena, they were nowhere near us, and even if a whole community of gators lived in that lake, we still would have been fine. They wouldn't come anywhere near us"_.

"_Why?" _

"_They can sense fellow predators, bigger and deadlier ones at that. Most creatures fear what I am. Animals have a sense for these things, something you humans clearly don't have"_

"_You were a good teacher you know" _Elena changed the subject

"_Well, I had done it before. My brother was a much slower learner than you though" _he smiled at the human memory

"_You had a brother?"_

"_Technically I still have a brother but we're not close"_

_Elena went quiet. After a few minutes Damon turned round. She looked upset "What's wrong" _he asked, moving to her side reaching up to touch her face.

"_I-I just don't really know you at all do I" _she sighed. Damon sat down next to her

"_Details Lena, just pointless details. You know me. You just don't know about me but we can change that" _His spoke with sincerity. He pulled her up, back on her feet and took her hand. They carried on walking.

"_Damon, how were you turned into a vampire?"_

_**Damon POV**_

"_To tell you that I think I'd better start from the beginning"_ after a few minutes of walking, they reached a clearing. Elena spotted the ruins. _"Where are we?" _She questioned. This place looked old.

He walked towards a pillar, touching a sign, the words no longer visible to the human eye but he could still make it out.

"_This used to be my home"_

Damon told her his story, about his human life, his brother, his father, the war and Katherine. He didn't hold back any details. Deep in conversation,a couple of hours passed unnoticed.

"_Our father shot us trying to free her and with her blood in our system, we came back from the dead. It's not permanent though. We needed to feed on human blood to complete the transition to vampire. I woke before Stefan, I went back to the church, I watched them drag her inside and burn it to the ground. My reason for living had died, or so I thought."_

"_She escaped?" _Elena spoke

"_Oh, she knew the attack was coming for weeks. She had everything planned with her witch. _

"_I was ready to die. Stefan was not however. He went home and killed our father for what he'd done. He brought a girl back for me, made me drink, all this crap about how he couldn't lose me. I fell for it." _All this remising about his first kill was making him hungry. His eyes were itching.

"_How do you know he didn't mean it?" she asked._

"_I'm sure he did at the time but things changed when Katherine returned. She came back for us, well for him. She loved him, not me and that made things a little awkward. So I left"_

"_Did you love her?"_

"_I think that's enough for today Lena" _he quipped. She got the hint.

"_Damon, you look hungry"_ she commented, seeing his dark eyes

"_That's because I am"_ He was getting grumpy. Digging up old memories and all this talk of blood was getting him cranky

"_How often do you need to um…feed?" _she questioned

"_Normally every couple days" _

"_Well, do you want me?" _Elena offered. Her heart beat picked up and he wasn't convinced it was just nervousness. And boy, that was a loaded question. Did she not hear the double meaning? Oh how naive she really was. It took all his strength to hold back from pouncing her there and then. _"I can wait" _he grumbled.

"_Why? …It's ok Damon. I did agree to this" _Yes, she was definitely a little excited. His gums started throbbing. She was torturing him.

"_I don't want to Lena!" _he yelled. There was a prolonged silence. He could tell his outburst had hurt her a little.

"_Look, I just don't think it's a good idea in my current mood. I don't want to lose control. Don't tempt him Lena" _he moaned.

She thought for a moment then slowly approached him. He watched her warily. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he melted against her, securing his arms around her waist. Her touch always calmed him.

"_I'm sorry your memories are painful but thank you for telling me"_ she whispered. He grunted in acknowledgement, still cranky. She kissed his neck where her head was buried. He seemed to like that so she continued to kiss him, showering tiny kisses all over his face. After a dozen kisses on his jaw, cheeks and forehead he smiled. When she planted one on his nose he chuckled and kissed her back playfully.

"_Damon, I know about you're monster"_ Elena whispered in his ear. Damon gasped.

"_Don't bottle him up soo much because when he does break free, he's all the more volatile for it_" she continued.

"_**You should listen to the girl Damon, she seems to understand me better than you do…"**_ his monster snickered.


	17. Chapter 17 - Voyeurism and pop tarts

_**Elena POV**_

It was late afternoon when they arrived back at the boarding house. Damon b-lined for his bourbon, knocking back a full glass and pouring another. He was pissed off alright. She'd overstepped her boundary. It was a risk. No one likes hearing they're psychotic. She just presumed the whole duel personality thing came with the vampire territory but Damon was taking this way too personally. Maybe he just had issues. She quietly entered the room and sat on the sofa. She didn't say a word and just waited, waited for him come to her.

_**Damon POV**_

This girl was seriously getting under his skin. A fucking human, getting to him. He was half tempted to put her in her place, show her who she was dealing with. No one messes with Damon Salvatore. He watched her watching him. She knew not to try and speak to him right now, clever girl.

The fire had been going all day and the house was rather hot. Elena started to remove her clothes. First the coat was unzipped and then her red jumper. He watched as she pulled it over her head, watched as the collar scooped up her hair, exposing her neck before it cascaded back down over her bare shoulders. She was just wearing a vest top underneath, a fucking tight black vest top. Her scent hit him and his legs almost gave way. His gums began throbbing again. _"It's amazing how quick anger can mix with lust" _he thought. He was upset, and getting drunk…fast. That was never a good combination. It was time for Elena to go.

"_I think I've had enough of play time for one day Elena, I think it's time you run along home"_

Elena didn't argue. Not this time. But before leaving she came towards him cautiously. He stood like a statue, locking his limbs into place in preparation for what she was about to do. One move would have been his undoing. He had to keep his body in check. She very gently kissed him. _"Bye Damon" _she smiled before leaving. His monster screamed for release, thrashing against his mental prison. Once the door was closed he downed his glass, grabbed the bottle and collapsed into his favourite seat. Damon closed his eyes and took several long breaths.

It was only now; sat in silence could he hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Someone was in the house.

He blurred to the source of the noise.

"_What the fuck are you doing here?!"_

Andy was busy with bags of food, placing items in the cupboard when Damon barged in. His shouting shocked her. She dropped a loaf of bread.

"_H-hi D-Damon" _

He grabbed her neck _"Answer me! Why are you here!"_ he spat at her. His voice was rough from all the alcohol.

"_Y-you told me to! Y-you said I was to start bringing weekly groceries again, like I used to for that little girl visitor who had for a while. I'm just doing what you told me to" _tears started falling from her eyes _"Please don't hurt me" _she whimpered.

"_You're right Andy"_ he cooed in a sickly sweet tone _"I'd forgotten I'd asked"_ He smiled a dark smile, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. He groaned in anticipation. _"I'm glad you've brought food in…I'm hungry"_ he growled, gums throbbing and his erection still very much present from his previous encounter. This is just what I need he thought before ripping into her throat.

_**Elena POV**_

Elena sat in the car and waited. She didn't want to go back into the house. She was seriously considering the two hour walk home. She felt so stupid. She had tried so hard to walk away from him graciously and now she had to go back in. What would she say _Um, hi again Damon, sorry I'm back, I just forgot my bag, phone oh and my effing car keys! Y_eah, real smooth Elena. She groaned, took a few more deep breaths before final exiting the car and walking back into the boarding house. She never saw another woman's car parked round back.

Glad to see he was no longer in the lounge she quickly scooped up her bag and quietly snuck back to the front door when noises stopped her in her tracks. Her feet were already carrying her towards the kitchen, the noises getting loader. It sounded like a woman in pain. She could hear Damon too. She peaked through the gap in the door and gasped.

Damon had his back to her; he was biting a woman's neck, holding his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams. He roughly lifted her up with one hand on her waist and dropped her unceremoniously on the table, spreading her legs and standing between them. She watched mesmerised as he ripped open her blouse, buttons flying everywhere, one button hit Elena's boot. He ripped his mouth from her neck, pulled off his black t- shirt and tore her bra, fully exposing her chest before leaning down and harshly biting into her left breast. Elena could see her perfectly. They both seemed oblivious to her presence. Damon hoisted up her skirt and unzipped his jeans. She watched in utter horror as he pulled her underwear to the side, positioned himself and in one harsh thrust, penetrated her. Their moans were load. He started thrusting, fast and hard and Elena finally ripped her eyes away, silently fleeing the house.

….

Elena had busied herself with menial tasks all day. She didn't want to think any more about what she'd seen. She'd spend most the night crying and she was over tired and sick of crying. She pushed Damon to the back of her mind. Pressed all the hurt, pain, and betrayal far back where it couldn't affect  
her, or well, not cripple her quite as much as last night. She'd completed all her assignments, done two wash loads and sorted her room and ordered shopping in. She was running out of things to do.

Her phone buzzed. It was Matt

"_It's Sunday afternoon Gilbert, where are you?"_ Crap. She'd forgotten. Elena had known Matt since they were babies. Their mothers were best friends. They'd practically shared the same crib. Every Sunday was their play date. It was often at his mum, Kelly's house. They would watch movies and play whilst the adults gossiped over coffee in the kitchen. Jeremy would play with Matt's younger sister Vicky. It was a routine they'd kept, even after her parents died, Kelly has insisted on it. Probably some kind of tribute to her deceased friend. Matt and Elena grew up together and they were still very close, and they still hung out on Sunday's. She had a sudden need to see him. She needed some normality, a distraction.

"_Sorry Matt. I've had a rough day. Do you mind coming round mine today instead?"_ she text back

Her phone buzzed instantly _"On my way Xxx"_

…_.._

They had been chatting outside for almost an hour. They were sat on the swinging chair on the porch, sharing a blanket. Elena was stretched out, her legs on his lap. They were, relaxed around each other.

"_Oh, I almost forgot"_ he reached into his bag

"_Oooh, what you bring me?"_ she smiled. He dropped a packet on her lap

"_Cinnamon pop tarts! My favourite kind! Oh my god, we haven't had these since…"_

"_We got busted by my parents after homecoming"_ he interrupted _"You got the munchies for pop tarts so bad!"_ They both burst into laughter

"_That was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame you!"_ she giggled

"_Oh, and my parents were seated at the next booth"_ he remembered

"_Yeah, you made me fake choking so you could get away…"_ she recalled, pointing at him accusingly. _"But you're Dad being a doctor, ran over to save me"_

"_Yeah, then you ran, slipped on the wet floor and totally bit it! In front of everyone_!" He laughed

"_Yeah, laugh it up Donovan! 3 stitches, a hangover for days and we were both grounded!"_

"_Yeah a bit ineffective though. You were staying with me that week anyway; your grandparents were out of town!" _ He chuckled. They both smiled at each other.

"_Come on Gilbert, lets watch back to back Batman"_ Matt grinned

"_Ok, but we're starting with Michael Keaton. Not Christian Bale!"_ Elena butted in

"_But, Batman Begins is meant to be first! __Its chronological order of the story lines_" Matt whined

"_Well I like to watch in order of release date, and my house, my rules" _she chuckled. She was feeling so much better. Matt always knew how to cheer her up  
and he didn't even have to try.

They both headed back in the house. Neither saw the raven haired man watching them from the trees.


	18. Chapter 18 - Green eyed monsters

_**Damon POV**_

Damon waited until bedtime to see her. The rest of her family were out. He climbed through her window. She was sat at her dresser, brushing her hair.

She caught his eye in the mirror. Her face suddenly went stony. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_I was hoping to catch you naked again" _he chuckled

"_Oh bite me!"_ She snapped.

"_Well I'm here for that as well" _he shrugged. No witty banter tonight he noted. She was a proper sour puss. He moved straight onto the topic that was really bothering him.

"_Elena, who was that on the porch with you?" _he questioned, moving towards her.

"_You were spying on me?!" _She complained.

"_Who was he?" _he grumbled

"_Why?" _she spat back.

"_Lena…" _he warned darkly. She sighed and dropped her brush.

"_It was Matt. He's my friend" _she grumpily replied.

"_I don't like the way he was looking at you. Stop seeing him" _he simply stated.

"_What?!"_

"_You heard me, I don't care who he is; I don't want him around, practically pining over what's mine!"_

"_You overbearing hypocritical ass!"_ Elena fumed storming straight at him.

"_Whoa! Where did that come from"_ Damon snickered, lifting his hands in mock surrender. He was finding her temper tantrum quite amusing.

"_I'm not even permitted to speak to other boys but you can go round fucking anything in sight?!"_ His humour was gone.

"_LENA! Watch your mouth! And what the hell are you on about!"_ He retorted

"_I-I saw you last night Damon w-with that woman"_ hot tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Shit. That was unexpected. How had she managed to sneak in undetected? He was surprised he hadn't sensed her but hey, he was pretty caught up in the moment. He cringed inwardly. He was far from proud of his recent sexcapade, a moment of weakness which he instantly regretted. He'd never intended for Elena to find out, yet alone witness him, acting like that. He knew how disturbing he could be when he was feeling brutal. God, she must have freaked! But hey, where did she get off guilting him like that, like he'd fucking cheated on her or something, like she had some hold over him. Like fuck she did!

"_I have needs Elena. It was blood and sex, that's all, meaningless. What's it to you?!"_ he quipped

"_Oh, you have needs?! So what, you just use and abuse then throw away when you're done?! Is that all people are to you?! Some plaything, a chew toy? What will happen to me when you lose interest?"_ she shouted.

"_Oh, stop being so dramatic. What's the real problem Lena? I don't think it's my double standards" _he shouted. _"You're the real hypocrite. You catch me with another woman and you run into the arms of another man!"_ He was really fuming now. How did she get him so riled up?

"_Oh my god, you're jealous!" _she gasped.

"_What the fuck are you talking about"_ he retorted.

"_I'm close to another man and you hate it" _she bit back.

"_Shut up!" _

"_Screw you!"_ she shouted.

"_No, I'm ok in that department now, thanks"_ he snickered. That was a low blow and he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to care, even as fresh tears welled up behind her eyes. He was too far gone.

"_Why did you go to her?" _she hiccupped

"_Do you think I wanted to use someone else?! I was desperate. I needed an outlet. I can think of someone I would prefer doing that with so much more" _He stepped closer, pressing her into the wall.

" _I-I don't want you going to other women. If you needed m-more than just my blood, then you should have taken more. I wanted you to"_

"_Like hell you did! I barely give you a lustful look, you run for the hills!"_

"_I was nervous Damon! I'm allowed to be! I've never done this before!"_

"_So, my little virgin, you want me to be all kind, loving, gentle? _He sneered_. "Have you forgotten what I am!" _he roared

"_This isn't you Damon"._

"_Don't give me all that psychoanalytical bullshit again Lena, This is me!"_

"_This isn't you!" _she pronounced every syllable.

"_Stop saying that!"_ he hollered, punching the plaster board by her head, twice. She shuddered at his violence, tears still leaking _"I don't care Elena, I never have and never will. I take what I want when I want, get used to it!"_

"_Fine, well, if you really don't care …" _Sniffling she stepped away from him and to towards the bed, She faced him and started slowly undoing her pyjama buttons. Her hands were trembling and her breathing was uneven. Damon just stood frozen, gaping at her.

"…_then just go ahead and take what you want from me"_

Damon growled and pounced, tackling her to the bed. He pressed his body into hers intimately, changed his face and sunk his teeth into her neck, she cried out in pain. He got lost in the moment, sliding a hand into her top, cupping her breasts whilst the other dug into her exposed hip. Her skin felt amazing under his hands, so soft and malleable, and if he just applied a little more pressure, his fingers broke into the skin on her hip, leaving welts. He moaned and gyrated his growing erection between the apex of her thighs, feeling heat radiating from her femoral artery.

"_Stop..." _Damon's voice echoed in his head._ "__**Shut up!**__…What are you doing?…__**She offered**__…Look at her! Just stop and look at her face, please..." _Damon's voice sounded so wounded and pleading the monster took notice. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eyes looked dull and lifeless. Her face was tearstained but no longer full of emotion, she looked vacant. She lay under him motionless, all her fight gone. If it wasn't for her steady breathing he'd say she looked dead._ "You've broken her…__**No I haven't**__…Don't pretend like this isn't disturbing you like it is me…__**It's not…**__…You care for her…" _The monster gazed into her empty eyes. It was freaking him out. This was not how he wanted his plaything. He wanted her fire back, now. "…_**Why is she like this**__!…Because you've hurt her…__**Barely!**__...Not physically you idiot. She cares about us and YOU've hurt her…__**Well how do I bring her back then!...**__I don't know, you fucking did this!...Just try showing her… __**Showing her what?!...**__How you feel about her"._

How he felt about her? This side of Damon didn't 'feel'. But looking at Elena like this sparked something deep within him. He wasn't sure what exactly but he knew this was wrong, he was wrong. Pain and guilt washed through him. He rolled of her body and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her softly. There was no response. _"Lena?"_ his eyes were building in moisture as he realised what had him so choked up. He now had a label for the feeling that was currently eating him from the inside, and not just eating at Damon, but also the monster. Why he felt such sorrow, pain and remorse for every bad thing he had ever done to her. Why he felt such intense emotions with her, whether it lust, jealousy, affection, anger. Why he wanted to make her happy, hated to see her sad, and why he always felt this overbearing need to protect her. He loved her.

He captured her lips again but this time in a loving kiss. He rested his head against hers, noses touching. _"I'm so sorry Lena" _his monster mumbled_ "It's only you now, ok. No other women. I'll wait". _

She stirred in his arms, as if shaking off a bad dream. He knew she was listening now._ "I'm not going to do it, not like this. You're not ready. I want your first time to be special. I want you to be sure. Please don't tempt me again. You know I can't control myself"_ he pleaded, redoing the few buttons she had managed to undo. Her eyes finally focussed on his. She nodded and burst into tears. He sighed and held her tighter as she sobbed into his shirt _"I'm sorry I hurt you Lena, so sorry. I'll make this right again, I promise, I'll fix this" _he almost wept. She pulled away from him.

"_Please just leave"_ She whispered solemnly.

No, he couldn't just go, not like this. He needed to fix things "_Elena, I…"_

"_Just leave!"_ He heard the finality in her voice. She was at emotional capacity for today. He nodded his head and made to leave. He would be back tomorrow. He would do whatever it took.


	19. Chapter 19- Paint and bites

_**Elena POV**_

She'd had the dream again, the one with her parents at the Christmas party. The last memory she'd had of them. Music and laughter in the background, golden twinkling lights from the tree. She remembered thinking how big and beautiful it was. She remembered taking a pillow and blanket off the sofa and lying down under the tree, falling asleep. She vaguely recollected her Dad scooping her up, wrapping her in the blanket, her mother kissing her cheek. She recalled briefly opening her eyes and seeing snow. The next thing she remembered was Damon smiling down at her.

Sunlight poured into her room. She opened her eyes and stretched, her fingers brushing something on her pillow. She knew what it was without looking. She picked up the red rose and dropped it in the bin, a bin already containing several red roses. She'd had one on her pillow every morning for a week. She looked over at her window, the locks were broken. _"Well it was worth a try"_ she thought. She made mental plans to head to the hardware store after school. If she had to plank up her windows to keep him out, she would. Hell, she'd iron bar it! The thought of him intruding, coming into her room whilst she slept was creepy.

She dressed and packed an overnight bag. Tonight she'd talk Caroline into a sleepover. She needed to get away from him. He was plaguing her thoughts. She missed him but he was far from forgiven. She doubted she could ever forgive him. He'd hurt her in a way she never thought she could be hurt. It took a while to realise why. She loved him, she always had and that was why his betrayal cut so deep. She hated him so much! She'd lost it that night. She thought he'd felt the same, that he loved her, albeit in his own way. She thought what they'd been doing together really meant something but she was wrong. He'd said so himself. He didn't care about her. He was using her. And it must have been some sick game, pulling her in over all those years. Some long con, experiment, curiosity, maybe boredom. She didn't know which or care. She wanted him out of her life; she just wished she could say that with more conviction. She really wished her heart would catch up with her head and stop missing him.

She looked at herself in the mirror, grimacing as she gently pulled away the dressing on her neck. The bite had healed well, slowly but with no infection. The scar would be faint…hopefully. She huffed and grabbed a silk scarf, securing it over the mark. Caroline honked from outside. Her ride was here. She rushed down stairs and out the door.

"_Hey girl"_ Caroline cooed.

"_Morning Care" _she smiled.

"_What are you wearing?"_ Care frowned.

Elena looked down at her outfit, fitted jeans and a jersey _"What's wrong?"_

Caroline pointed at her own outfit with raised eyebrows, overalls, Doc Martens and an old t-shirt. She'd forgotten.

"_Elena you promised to help me with scenery for the school play this week"_ she whined. How could she forget? It was all Caroline had talked about for a month. She had a lead role after all, Tatiana, the fairy queen. Elena was not one for the spotlight but she did love to paint. And painting the mystical woods for a Midsummers Night's Dream was just her thing.

"_Sorry, completely forgot. I'll be literally 2 minutes" _Elena shot back into the house.

…_._

_Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were all sat on Caroline's bed, eating toffee popcorn and deciding on chick flicks._

"_A Walk to Remember" _Caroline offered.

"_Too sad" _Bonnie answered, Elena nodded.

"_Twilight?" _Caroline asked.

"_NO" Elena snapped too quickly._

"…_Ok, Dirty Dancing" _Care held up the DVD.

"_Eww" _Bonnie commented.

"_Bridget Jones Diary?" _Care tried.

"_YES" _they all shouted in unison before chuckling. Just as the movie started the doorbell rang.

"_Pause it"_ Caroline hollered as she skipped down the stairs to answer it as her Mum was still out working.

"_Hello Miss Forbes"_

"_Hi_" she answered. She recognised him from the hospital.

"_I'm glad to see you're looking much better than when we last met_" he smiled sweetly

"_Yes, I remember you, you came to visit me"_ she replied, suddenly very confused.

"_Yes, my name is Damon; I'm a friend of Elena's. Is she here? May I speak to her please?" _

…_._

_**Damon POV**_

It hadn't taken him long to track her down. _"__**This is very stalker like of you**__…No it isn't; I'm just making sure she's safe. She never came home from school and it's late…" _He hadn't spoken to her since their fight; he was too scared of what she would say. He didn't want to lose her. But he had seen her every night, left her a flower and every morning he checked in, hoping each time his rose had made it into a vase rather than the bin. It hadn't yet but he was still hopeful. He missed her, so much it hurt. He just wanted to make things right.

Her scent led him to the Forbes residence. He knocked and Caroline answered. He asked for Elena

"_Um, yes sure, ELENA!" _she called.

Elena was already down the stairs. She had heard his voice. She was in pyjamas, her cute blue bunny ones, his favourites. Was she sleeping here tonight?

"_Damon what are you doing here?" _she questioned, looking thoroughly pissed.

"_I wanted to see you" _he mumbled.

"_Well I don't want to see you Damon. Please leave me alone" _she stomped back up stairs.

He went to follow after her but an invisible barrier pushed him back. Crap. He caught Caroline's eyes and compelled her to invite him in.

"_I don't think so. You heard her. She doesn't want to see you…goodnight" _Caroline closed the door on him.

What the fuck? She must be wearing vervain, little bitch. He stood outside the house, so near to her yet so far. He huffed and headed back home, defeated and deflated.

_**Elena POV**_

"_Was that who I thought it was? Damon, that family friend who whisked you away every Christmas…he's hot!" _Caroline gushed.

"_Yeah that's him" _she sighed

"_What happened with you guys?"_

"_We fell out. I don't really want to talk about it"_

"_I wasn't expecting him to like... like …that! Geeze, how old is he. He looks soo young, too young. If he's been like cool uncle to you or whatever for the past 12 years, how old is the guy?!"_

"Um…" Elena stalled as she did some quick metal maths. She needed to give him a believable age. She knew he'd stopped ageing at 24 but that was too young.

"…_he's 29"_ she said. That way he would have been 17 when she was 5. Not perfect but believable. If anyone asked more questions she'd just have to make up some recluse uncle that Damon used to live with.

Caroline was frowning, clearly working things out in her head. Luckily Bonnie called from upstairs, distracting Caroline from her trail of thought. They both headed back to the bedroom.

Seeing Damon here freaked her out. She was just glad he wasn't feeling violent. How did he find her? Was it that easy for him? He couldn't just snow up like that, well actually he could, he could do anything he wanted. She looked at her friends, happy and relaxed, completely oblivious to the horrors around them. She needed to do something.

_**Damon POV**_

Last night was a huge fail. He felt like some dumped jock still pining over his ex and it sucked. He hated feeling weak. It was bad enough with Katherine rejecting him but this felt gut wrenching. He'd lazed around the house all morning, drinking booze and blood bags when he heard a quiet knock at the door. He opened it to non-other than the girl he was currently obsessing over.

"_Elena, you're here"_ Damon's face lit up, he stood aside to let her in.

"_Yes, well a deal's a deal" _she shrugged stepping inside. Damon was trying to decipher what she meant. They stared at each other silently for a minute. Elena then sighed and removed her coat. She scooped the hair off her neck. He saw his previous bite marks.

"_What are you doing?" _he questioned.

"_I'm here for you to feed Damon"_ He didn't like the stony tone she had started taking with him. It was harsh and emotionless.

"_I don't want to, not like this. Please Elena, just talk to me" _Damon groaned.

"_Look, I'm just doing this for my friends and family now Damon. If I stop, then just my luck, the next time you lose control, it'll be someone I love in the crossfire. It is a small town after all. I wouldn't be able to take the guilt so… just get it over with"_ she huffed tilting her head and exposing her neck.

"_Elena, please. I'm sorry. Don't be like this."_ She didn't answer and his face fell.

"_Fine"_ he grumbled. Well if this was all she was willing to give him right now he would take what he could get. He was going to do this his way _"Come with me"._

"_Why not here?" _she questioned looking a little nervous. It was not his desired emotion but at least she was showing him some emotion now.

"_Because you've let a draft in. It's cold and I need to unwrap you a bit"_ he slightly grinned. Not one of his full blown smirks, he didn't want to risk that, it was just a hint of cheekiness.

She looked sceptical _"Like you care if I'm a bit chilly"_ he ignored her comment, took her hand and tugged her upstairs _"I also want to look at your neck, you kicked me out before I had a chance to heal you last week"_ he mumbled

"_Fine"_ she quipped.

"_Fine"_ he quipped back. Thoughts ran through his head as they walked into his room, past his bed. He noted Elena's heart beat kicking up a gear and smiled inwardly. It wouldn't be too long before he won her back.

Once they were in the bathroom, before she had a chance to object, he lifted her up and sat her on the marble work surface next to the sink. He stood between her legs and inspected her neck. He gently ghosted his fingers over the closed wound. The skin was still sore but she'd done well to keep it clean and disinfected. He was having a strange sense of déjà vu.

"_You know, you were a lot smaller the last time I had you sat here, inspecting your wounds" _he smiled at her warmly.

She was quiet for a moment. He had her speechless. This was the key. He just needed to remind her of all the good memories, all the reasons why they were good together.

"_Hmm, really. Well I was just thinking how you had your fuck buddy in a similar position to this last week"_ she spat. Ok, not quit speechless. They both sighed and she dropped her head, not too proud of her little outburst he guessed. _"Just get on with it please" _she pleaded.

He nodded and moved her hair away. He figured if he bit her in the same place and healed her, the scar would go. He leaned in close ready to bite but paused. _"Lena, what are you covered in?" _he questioned. Tiny dots, splatters, flecks of colour practically covered her skin, mainly blues and greens. Some yellows and browns too though.

"_Huh?" _She looked momentarily horrified, twisted round and looked in the mirror.

"_Oh!" _she blew out knowingly_ "Paint. I've been doing stage scenery for a play at school"._

Damon was already running a flannel under the tap. He started wiping away the mess. Elena couldn't stop a small smile forming at his actions. She really did feel small now.

"_Well, it's not coming off. You need to soak it off with warm soapy water. I'll run you a bath" _He was already walking to the tub smirking to himself.

"_What! No, not here. I'm old enough to wash myself Damon…at home!"_

"_I was going to leave you to it" _he lied. He was already planning a reason to walk in on her mid bath. She was ruining all his fun.

"_Well I'm not biting you covered in all that paint! I don't know what acrylic tastes like and I have no intention of finding out!"_ he wiggled the bubble bath at her, his most innocent expression on his face.

"_NO!"_ She told him. His face dropped again before realisation kicked in.

"_Fine, well I'll just have to find another place to bite you"_ he purred seductively, already searching her exposed skin.

"_Um, where can you bite from?" _She anxiously asked.

"_Well, the carotid arteries in the neck and the radial arteries in the wrists are popular, they offer ample blood flow"_ he licked his lips _"but you've covered all those areas in paint. So, where next?"_ he mockingly shrugged before grabbing the zip on her hoodie and yanking it down. He quickly pulled the garment of her arms and tossed it on the floor and Elena gasped.

"_Looks like you've painted in just your vest; you're covered in the stuff!"_ Paint was splattered all up her arms, collarbone and the top of her chest. His eyes roamed freely. She still looked delicious, despite the paint.

"_So I guess I'm left with veins. It will take a bit longer to drink from a vein. Now, I could get your stomach…"_ he said, sliding his hand under her top, ghosting his fingers round her belly button. She gasped at his touch and he smiled _"…but it can be tender on you abdominal muscles. But a breast is very supple, it won't hurt much from there" _he cooed, his hands travelling further up her top. She stopped his hands just before he brushed the underside of her breasts and shook her head, glaring at him.

"_Fine"_ he practically stomped his foot. _"Looks like were heading under the jeans then" _he grinned.

"_What, Damon No!"_

"_Hey, you offered, remember? A deal's a deal_" he glared darkly at her. She understood the unsaid threat and nodded her head in agreement. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. _"Lift up your bum" _he mumbled, his voice shaking in anticipation and excitement, now becoming evident in his pants. She did as he said and he slid her jeans slowly over her ass and down her thighs, allowing his fingers to touch the newly exposed skin as he went. He pulled the denim off completely and added it to the building pile on the floor.

"_Fuck, why did she have to be wearing red lace underwear?!"_ he groaned inwardly. His hands started stroking her thighs, slowly nudging them apart. She clamped them closed immediately.

"_Where a-are you going to b-bite me?" _she asked.

"_Well I'm limited for choice down here. The best vein though is the femoral artery, and it runs here…"_ he prized open her legs again _"…along your inner thigh"_ he stoked the skin above the blood vessel. Elena gulped and Damon's erection grew.

"_It may be sensitive at first but only at first. You'll feel differently soon after"_ he smiled knowingly

"_Ready?"_

"_O-ok" _she stuttered

He knelt down between her legs, his head level with her core. His dick throbbed painfully against its confines. He planted warm soft kisses from her knee up along her thigh until her pulse was at its strongest. He swirled his tongue over the spot languidly. Elena was slightly squirming on the marble from the sensation?...the intimacy?...he didn't know but she was watching him, transfixed on his movements. His face turned and he slid his teeth in effortlessly. She hissed at the initial pain but once he took his first pull, she moaned and melted against him.

Hot blood filled his mouth. Utter bliss. His body was humming. He grasped her ass, pulling her to the edge of the cabinet and closer to him, he flung her abused leg over his shoulder and sunk his canines in deeper. He took another gulp, another, and he felt her fingers digging into his scalp, not pulling him away, but holding him in place. Her moans were louder, deeper. Then it hit him, her scent. Not from her blood but another scent, stronger, more potent. It smelt sweet, creamy like thick honey and distinctly Elena and it was coming from between her thighs. She was excited.

He ripped his teeth from her leg distracted. He was hungry for something else. There was another source she had to offer that he wanted to taste.


	20. Chapter 20 - Resolve and new experiences

_**Elena POV**_

She shivered as he removed her jeans. How the hell was this happening? What had happened to all her resolve, self-respect? She had mentally prepared all day; she thought she was ready to confront him. After what he did, she wanted nothing more to do with him; her blood was all she had to offer now. Their arrangement was strictly that and nothing more. Her head was in the right place. Now she just needed to sort out the rest of her body, starting with her heart…oh and her libido! Who was she kidding, this wasn't just some arrangement, she was doing this to be close to him, close in the only way she felt she could be now. The act of feeding might be physically intimate but not emotionally, or so she thought. She would shut off her emotions, build a wall up so he couldn't hurt her again. Everything was decided.

It had been a downward spiral since she'd walked through his door.

The way his face lit up when he saw her, it was the most genuine reaction she had ever seen from him. The most beautiful smile had graced his features. He really was breath-taking. She felt her resolve slipping then. Her knee jerk reaction was to go to him, touch him, hug him, kiss him. That was her first mistake.

Watching his face fall with her harsh words was gut wrenching and she'd struggled to keep her emotions in check. Another mistake.

Damon's mask of determination as he grasped her hand, pulling her upstairs, saying bullshit about it being cold and wanting to check her wounds. Another mistake! She should have stopped him there and then. Doubts were surfacing at that point. Why was he doing this? Why was he not just taking her blood? Was it another game? She should have stayed guarded.

When he scooped her up onto the bathroom counter was when her façade really faltered. She'd stared unabashed as he had inspecting her neck. His touch was so gentle, caring. She'd noticed the little lines between his furrowed eyebrows, it was very cute. Fuck! She was good at making mistakes tonight.

She had caught him out with the bath tub though. She had to admit, she had no idea about the all paint on her. She'd really opened herself up to that little stunt. But now she was thinking perhaps the bath would have been the safer option because here she was, in her red lace underwear with Damon stood between her legs!

"_Where a-are you going to b-bite me?" _she asked, genuinely unsure. Surely anything below the knee would be poor. Not much blood flow around the ankles. He said he didn't want to bite through tough muscle and she had pretty good calves and hamstrings from running. Her quads were not too bad either…and he definitely wasn't biting her ass!

"_Well I'm limited for choice down here. The best vein though is the femoral artery, and it runs here…along your inner thigh"_ he said, stoking the inside of her thighs. Elena gulped. "_There! He wants to bite me there! No, that's going too far. No, no no no no"_ she mentally chanted

"_It may be sensitive at first but only at first. You'll feel differently soon after"_ he smiled seductively _"Ready?" _he groaned.

"_Ready?! Of course I'm not ready! This is way to intimate. I've made enough fuck ups tonight as it is" _her inner monologue rattled on. Her head seemed to be momentarily cut off from her vocal chords however because what came out of her mouth was quite different.

"_O-ok" _she stuttered

She watched him kneel down, his head between her thighs. God, why was she allowing her body to control her like this?!But once his mouth made contact with her skin, she lost all rational thought.

She watched mesmerized as he began kissing from her knee, along up her thigh. He was in no rush. His tongue darted out and circled her skin signalling he'd found his spot. She never took her eyes of him, even as his face changed and his teeth slid into her skin. She audibly hissed at the penetration. It was a sensitive spot, more so than she'd imagined it would be. But the pain was taken away as soon as he took his first pull. The sensation was pleasurable. She felt vulnerable and empowered at the same time. Knowing, that with each gulp, he was sucking the life force out of her but also, that her body, her blood was desired, that she had managed to enrapture him. Her hands, of their own accord, had found his hair. She was no longer in control of her body and she was content with it. She gave into the feeling, the freedom of it. Elena slouched back onto her forearms and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. Damon pulled her to the edge of the counter and put her leg over his shoulder. She allowed her body to be manipulated completely.

She felt Damon retract his canines but before she could complain from the lack of contact, his mouth was back on her skin, licking and kissing the punctures, his fingers ghosting over the hem of her underwear. Her breathing picked up as he touched her most sensitive area through the lace. She faintly heard him growl before her underwear was tugged to the side and a finger touched between her hot folds. Elena gasped at the contact, sitting up and staring straight at him. He held her gaze and slowly lifted the finger to his lips. It was covered in her wetness. She watched, shocked as the finger disappeared into his mouth. He sucked it clean and moaned approvingly, giving her his sexiest smirk. He was testing her, gauging her reaction. She didn't make a move to discourage him, and that was all the agreement he needed. His fingers were back between her legs, touching her intimately, keenly, curiously. His fingers stroked her fine, short pubic hair, circled her clitoris, and rubbed the soft flesh around her entrance before probing inside.

Once one finger entered her, she collapsed again, tightly grasping the edges of the marble counter for support. She moaned as she felt him move inside her circling, pushing deeper, testing her walls. The muscles in her stomach spasmed violently. Her skin was getting hot. Her breathing faster and she couldn't stop moaning. He was growling again.

This time when he removed his finger it was replaced by his mouth. She felt his probing tongue at her entrance and almost cried out. She felt a pressure building deep in her stomach as Damon touched, kissed and licked every intimate part of her. He was bringing her right to the edge and fast. He reinserted a finger, then a second one, moving them gently within her. Elena's legs began trembling so he held them steady. He seemed very in tune with her body, like he knew every button to push. Just as she was about to climax, his mouth clamped down on her clitoris and he sucked, hard. She cried out and came undone.

Damon held her as she came down from her high, kissing her thigh. Once she'd caught her breath he scooped her up in his arms and sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling her onto his lap. She tucked her head under his chin and sighed, feeling suddenly very sleepy. He started stroking her hair. _"Was that ok? I hope I didn't hurt you"_ he sounded a little nervous. _"I got a little carried away"_ he chuckled. _"Was it still good?"_

"_Mmm hmm"_ Elena nodded feeling very self-conscious. It was more than good. She'd never experienced anything like it before. _"That must be what an orgasm feels like" _she thought. She shuffled on his lap but stilled when she felt a large bulge in his jeans pressing against her ass. Nervous but curious and still a little aroused she shuffled again, making sure to 'accidentally' move her ass against his erection. He hissed in her ear and held her still.

"_Don't tempt him Lena"_ he warned. She didn't answer. Did she want to continue? Was she ready to 'lose it?' She definitely didn't want to break the bubble they were in. She wasn't ready to face the repercussions of what they'd just done. She wanted more, more Damon, more intimacy, more contact.

It was as if Damon could read her mind and see her dilemma. _"So, how about that bath?" _he whispered suggestively, nuzzling her hair. She smiled and nodded.


End file.
